In Disguise
by canisa
Summary: (Complete) Shounen Ai, 1+2 and Meiran+5. Alternate Universe (No Gundam), cross-dressing: In order to protect his half sister (Meiran), Duo transferred to her boarding school but only to find out that there is no more dorm room for a male.....
1. Default Chapter

Title: In Disguise 1/6?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: Meiran+5 lead to 1+2/2+1  
  
Warning: AU (NO GUNDAMS!!! Just the gw boys). Shonen ai. Cross-dressing, attempted sap.  
  
Note: This story is inspired from yoshizumi wataru's manga. Well, at least the concept ^__^ have to do some changes to fit our GW boys in it ^__^;;;  
  
Chapter 1 --- The new girl ---  
  
Meiran Maxwell was in love.  
  
At least that's what she figured. 'cause.. How else could she explain it? She had always found herself shifting her attention to his direction unknowingly. Her ears would perk up whenever he started to speak in the class. And in the afternoon, she would hide in the corner of the gym, behind a huge fan group of girls, just so that she could catch a glimpse of him practicing basketball.  
  
The way he moved agilely on the court. The way his glittering sweat lingered at the tip of his black silky hair. The way his dark eyes focused and concentrated at the basket before he made his 3-point shot.  
  
Oh yeah. She was definitely in love.  
  
Even now, she was staring at him, who sat in the classroom two seats to the left in front of her. As usual, his left elbow rested on the window frame as he paid attention to the teacher. He always paid attention. After all, he was the smartest guy in the class. Well. maybe the second smartest. if that Heero Yuy did not beat him to be the first place last quarter.  
  
"Meiran?" Sitting next to Meiran, her best friend who happened to be her roommate, Catherine, nudged her arm gently.  
  
Still half dreaming, Meiran hardly felt the nudge and only sighed contently as she watched the man of her dreams shifted in the chair slightly.  
  
Ah.. what she would give to be the chair for just a fraction of second...  
  
"Meiran!" Catherine stressed her voice but kept still kept it at the whispering level for the teacher was now introducing a new student in the front.  
  
Meiran finally gave Catherine the attention she deserved. "What?" Meiran answered with slightly irritation but still kept her eyes on the back of her crush.  
  
Catherine sighed for she recognized ---that look---. She leaned closer to Meiran, trying to get her to hear better. "You didn't tell me you have a half sister." She whispered, harshly.  
  
"Un..." Meiran smiled, but not at her best friend because her crush had just turned his head around and his gorgeous dark eyes was staring right at her.  
  
My God.... had he finally noticed her?  
  
"Meiran!" Catherine could hardly contain her voice any longer. "She looked so different from you.."  
  
"Who?" Oh yes. Meiran decided that she could drown in that pool of beautiful black eyes anytime.  
  
"YOUR HALF SISTER!!!" Catherine finally lost her patience and screamed, totally forgot that she was in the middle of the class. Totally ignored the fact the teacher was talking at that point.  
  
The time seemed to freeze as silence fell in the classroom after the outburst. The teacher, who thankfully happened to be the nicest teacher, Sally Po, only stared at the blushing Catherine.  
  
"Half sister?" Meiran finally snapped herself out of her ogling and be the first one who broke the silence. Turning toward her best friend, she frowned. "Half sister?"  
  
Catherine threw her head back in defeat before she placed her hands on Meiran's cheek and forced her head to turn to the direction of the new student who was standing in front of the classroom.  
  
Their eyes connected and Meiran almost fell off her chair.  
  
The new student only grinned. Her violet eyes twinkled in mischief as she waved at her. Her long slender arms moved gracefully in the air while her long wavy hair cascaded down her black sailor uniform like a waterfall in the Spring.  
  
Meiran stood up from her desk. She pointed at the new student with her trembling finger. Words lost in the back of her throat as she had trouble to form any syllables. She had totally forgot that she needed to maintain her lady-like manner in front of the boy of her dreams, so instead, she burst out the first word that came into her mind.  
  
"DUO!!???"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"EXPLAIN!!!" Meiran tapped her foot impatiently as she looked down on the new student. She had endured the whole morning of not being able to talk to her "half sister". Now she finally found the chance to get things straight during lunchtime. She had practically dragged the new student to this remote spot in the school garden. They needed to talk.  
  
Oh yeah. They needed to talk, A LOT in fact.  
  
The new student was not intimidated by Meiran's stern tone though. Instead, she shrugged carelessly. She stretched her arms out before she laid down on the grass, her two arms folded behind her head. Her long chestnut hair spilled all over the grass near her. She closed her eyes, ignoring the shouting Meiran.  
  
"Why aren't you in California and why the hell are you in that.."  
  
"Shh!" Stilling having her eyes closed, the new student grinned. "Don't blow my cover."  
  
"COVER?" Meiran was notoriously bad tempered and besides, she knew there would not be anyone here anyway. The garden was way out of the way of cafeteria. Hardly anyone would sacrifice his or her precious 1-hour lunch break to come here to see a barren garden in the winter. "DUO!!! Why the hell are you dressed up like a girl!!!"  
  
"It was your damn letter." Duo Maxwell cracked open his eyes and Meiran could see the seriousness in his violet eyes.  
  
Meiran was confused. "letter?"  
  
Duo sat up swiftly. "Something about you having this serious crush on this guy?" Duo questioned stiffly.  
  
Meiran blushed. She shifted her hands nervously. "So What about it?"  
  
"Well.. I don't think you are quite old enough to date yet."  
  
"You are not serious, are you?" Meiran widened her eyes, recognizing that protective look.  
  
It had always been like that. Ever since their parents passed away in a car accident 6 years ago, Duo acted like her guardian. He had taken her up as his responsibility even though they were only half siblings. His protectiveness became evident to their relatives when Duo had saved her from a pervert middle aged man who tried to lure her 3 years ago on a dark street. Even though he was only 14 years old, Duo had knocked down the man on the ground with one strike. After he proceeded to kick the fallen man in the ribs several times, the raged teenager then straddled the bruised man securely under him and punched him mercilessly.  
  
Duo was so mad that he had almost killed the man.  
  
The incident led to their separation because the relatives decided that it was too much for Duo. They had to split them up. Therefore, Meiran was sent to a boarding school in Boston while Duo was in San Francisco. They would meet each other during the winters and summers. During the school years, they would always write letters or phone each other occasionally. Meiran had always told her beloved half brother everything. And unfortunately, she had mentioned her crush but thankfully not the name.  
  
"You are only 16, you are not old enough to date yet." Duo emphasized.  
  
Meiran stared back at Duo defiantly. She loved her brother dearly and most of time, he could be the coolest, funniest, wittiest person to be around. But sometimes..Meiran sighed. He could be such a pain in the neck. "Duo, I am 16! People date at 13 and besides, he didn't even know I exist!"  
  
Duo snorted at Meiran, totally disregarding her. "Whatever, I just don't feel safe. I am gonna stick around and see what you are up to."  
  
Meiran shrugged. Did she forget Duo's stubbornness? And the need to be right all the time? How could she ever beat her brother! "Fine, fine. So why are you dressed up like a girl anyway?" She eyed at Duo curiously. Surprisingly, Duo looked good, even feminine. Well.. If he could just put his legs a bit closer and wipe off that smirk on his face, he could definitely pass for a girl. And a beautiful one!  
  
Duo shrugged. "I had to. When I hacked into the school system for registration, there were no more spots for guys. All the rooms were filled except a girl's room." Duo winked. "You don't think this little obstacle is gonna deter me from looking after my sister, do you?"  
  
Meiran buried her face in her hand. There was no way she was going to survive her last year in high school. She sighed in defeat. "So.. who's your roommate then?"  
  
"Er.." Duo looked up in the blue sky and scratched his head. "Lina?,,, no.. Relena" Duo nodded. "Yup, Relena. Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"RELENA?" Meiran could not believe it. Of all people he could room with, he had to room with HER.  
  
"What." Duo looked up at her with curiosity. "She cute?"  
  
Meiran gave Duo the evil smile. "Oh yeah.. She is definitely cute.." Meiran swore she could hear a celebrating music in the back of her head. Relena Peacecraft. Who would have thought she would become her life savior?  
  
Meiran laughed, unable to control herself any further. Maybe she would survive her senior year in peace after all.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Haaa.. Chu!!" Duo wrinkled his nose annoyingly. He should have brought more clothes. The sailor uniform, which thank god was mostly black instead of some horrible pink color like he had seen in some other school, was a bit thinner than he had previously thought. He had forgotten that East coast was a lot colder than west coast. But then, he needed to do a lot of shopping anyway. He had a whole wardrobe to fill. Maybe this weekend he would go find some more sweaters and long coat.  
  
Duo looked around in the schoolyard. "Shit." He cursed underneath his breath. He had lost track of Meiran and now lost in this damn schoolyard. After the last class's bell rang, Meiran had been the first person to run out of the room and Duo could only guess where she was going.  
  
To the gym as she wrote on the letter mostly likely. To watch that GUY practicing basketball.  
  
Basketball eh? He could kick that guy's ass anytime.  
  
"Er.. excuse me?" Duo caught a male student passing by for he had given up looking for the gym. The school was just too damn big. "Could you tell me where do the basketball team practice?" He gathered his best smile while trying hard not to let his smirk shown.  
  
Oh, he didn't forget to bat his eyelashes just enough.  
  
The student fell under his spell as expected. Duo chuckled inwardly. Maybe he could get used to this after all.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You are telling me that he is your brother?" Catherine widened her eyes.  
  
"Shhhh..don't say too loud. I don't want to be embarrassed!" Meiran hushed as she dragged her friend toward the gym. She was late. The basketball team all ready started to practice.  
  
"My gosh... she.. I mean, he looked so feminine! And His hair! I have never seen anything like that on a girl.. never mind a guy!"  
  
"Yeah. He had not cut his hair since. since my parents passed away..." Meiran said softly.  
  
"Why?" Catherine looked at her friend sympathetically. She still had both her parents. She could not pretend to understand how Meiran felt but she tried her best to be supportive and sympathetic.  
  
"Well... he thought it was his fault." Meiran stopped her track. She lowered her eyes a bit as pain flashed across her usually cheerful face. "The night they died, they were rushing home for his birthday."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Relena Peacecraft scowled as lady-like as she could. After all, she was always the center of everyone's attention and she could not afford to lose her gracefulness. And then, as the leader of the fan group, she could not just let this slide by. All the followers were now watching her to see exactly how she was going to deal with this no-name girl who walked boldly into the gym and stood only few feet away from the basketball court.  
  
The girl had to be new. Didn't she know that in order to ogle after the gorgeous guys of the basketball team, she had to get a stamp of approval from her? There is a long waiting list for each of the basketball team player. One just could not openly ogle after the guy out of line. One needed to make sure there was no other girl who had any priority over her before she could approach the guy.  
  
This was unacceptable. Relena decided. She gave her followers a reassuring look before she flicked her hairs behind shoulder and started to approach the ignorant new girl.  
  
A nagging feeling rise in her higher and higher for each step she took. Relena tried her best to dismiss the feeling but the closer she studied the girl, the feeling became stronger to the point she could not deny it anymore.  
  
It was jealousy because the new girl was just too beautiful. Her soft facial look and slender body synchronized in a perfection that Relena had only seen on her beauty magazines.  
  
Suddenly Relena stopped midway as she watched in disbelief the man of her dream approached the new girl. "Heero..." Relena covered her mouth slightly. She watched the new girl chatting naturally, unfazed by the infamous stern look of Heero Yuy, the captain of the basketball team.  
  
Relena was fuming. This she would not forgive. How dare she even look at Heero Yuy's direction. All the girls in the school knew that Heero was hers and only hers. No one was allowed to approach him and now this girl came and broke that unspoken rule.  
  
Just Relena was going to pick up her track, she was surprised by the new girl yet again as she stood at her spot dumbfound.  
  
Somehow after the new girl's chattering, she flashed a grin and reached for Heero's wrist swiftly, taking off his wristband by surprise. She then used the wristband to tie her wavy chestnut hair into a ponytail and then picked up a basketball from the ground near her.  
  
Relena widened her eyes, watching the girl let the basketball spin on her finger while she took off her skirt with the other hand, revealing a gym short underneath.  
  
Relena could not believe it. No guys taunt Heero Yuy like that and expect to win, let along a girl.  
  
She must be crazy.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*  
  
TBC? 


	2. In Disguise: Misunderstanding

Title: In Disguise 2/6?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: Meiran+5 lead to 5+Meiran and ^__^ 1+2/2+1 !!!!  
  
Warning: AU (NO GUNDAMS!!! Just the gw boys). Shonen ai. Cross-dressing, attempted sap.  
  
Note: This story is inspired from yoshizumi wataru's manga. Well, at least the concept ^__^ have to do some changes to fit our GW boys in it ^__^;;;  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Because of the crowding, Duo Maxwell was disguised as a girl in order to transfer to his half sister's (Meiran) boarding school for "protective measure". Not knowing exactly whom Meiran's has a crush on, he boldly marched into the basketball practice...  
  
Chapter 2 --- Misunderstanding ---  
  
Duo Maxwell was not a happy camper.  
  
Not that he was losing or anything. It was just that he hated surprises. What he thought was going to be an easy game was developing into a blood battle. The Asian-looking kid was surprisingly good, despite his bony body build.  
  
Duo specialized in elusiveness. His long legs and slender body usually gave him the speed he needed to surpass anyone on the court. But his opponent was catching up with him and seemed to know exactly what his next move was.  
  
Duo strained a confident smile as he faked to the left before he sprinted to the right, a winning trick he did all the time back when he played with his buddies. But his Asian-looking opponent was not so easily tricked.  
  
Block  
  
Duo fell back to his defending position, his precious basketball dribbling close to his body while his one arm stuck out to kept his enemy at a distance.  
  
Duo Maxwell was definitely not a happy camper.  
  
Maybe it was because of the damn fake breast padding in front of his chest that was slowing him down. They were the burden he had totally forgotten before he provoked the dual.  
  
Duo gritted his teeth, not caring that he was supposed to be a female at this point. He stared into the cold blue eyes, studying the blank expression of his opponent, trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
  
How the hell did Merian find him attractive? He looked like a damn robot. Cute. Yes. Handsome. Sure. But his personality sucked. Did he ever smile? Did he even enjoy the game he was playing? Wasn't it tiring to keep a face as frozen as his? Duo just could not see Meiran and him having a good relationship together.  
  
Duo recalled when he had stepped into the gym, this guy was the first person that popped into his view.  
  
Asian. Good-looking with serious expression. Basketball player.  
  
Exactly fit the description from Merian's letter. It was so easy to spot that it was like picking a red rose out of a bed of other ugly yellow flowers.  
  
Though Duo wondered how the hell an Asian like him could have such beautiful cobalt eyes. They were so captivating that it was almost distracting. Almost, because Duo Maxwell was the God of basketball and he never let anything like that stood in the way of winning. Maybe those eyes were the reason why Meiran had a crush on him because he would have...  
  
All right, enough of sidetrack.  
  
Duo dribbled his ball hard on the floor one last time and suddenly launched forward. Seeing his opponent immediately stood in his path as expected, Duo grinned. His sneaker made a high pitch noise against the hard floor, muffling the sound of the bouncing basketball as he spun around to the other direction and sprinted past the Asian player. "Come and get me!" He laughed, keeping his precious ball under his control by his side. His long chestnut hair was barely held back by the wristband behind his head. Sweat soaked hair glued to his forehead as he ran cross the court toward the basket.  
  
It was not like he couldn't do a 3-point shot, but for a game like this, it was just way too boring. Duo wanted action and excitement. He glanced back at his tailing opponent. Duo smiled. He was fast, as fast as Duo was running, but too bad that Duo started first.  
  
"Too slow! Too slow!" Duo screamed in triumph as he jumped high in the air, the ball at the tip of his fingers as he released it. The ball accurately bounced off the backboard and went straight into the basketball clean.  
  
Duo just loved the silence that followed his scoring. He could just picture the audience was in awe of his performance.  
  
"4 to 3!" Duo smirked as he passed the ball to the expressionless Asian, who caught the ball with a snappy motion.  
  
Oh yeah, he was fuming. Duo's smirk spread wider as he watched the Asian turned and marched to the line. Didn't he say he would kick anyone's ass? Want Meiran? You better beat me in basketball and prove you were worthy first!  
  
But then, according to Meiran, he didn't even know she existed yet!  
  
Ah, minor details. He would approve this guy in advance.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Arriving late, Meiran was puzzled by a wall of people standing at the entrance of the gym. There were not just the usual screaming, annoying fan groups, but also guys from neighboring sport clubs. Puzzled, she stood on the tip of her toes as she tried to catch a glimpse of the excitement on the court. But as petite as she was, her effort was totally wasted. Biting down her lips, she decided to venture into the mass using her elbows and shoulders as weapons. It was then, she started to hear the conversation circling among the people.  
  
"The girl is winning!" A guy whispered to his friend. "She is beating that Heero Yuy!"  
  
"Holy Shit! That girl is good!"  
  
"Who the heck is that girl? Is she new?"  
  
Meiran frowned while she tried hard to squeeze through the wall of people. Their conversation was starting to give her a bad feeling.  
  
"Relena-sama!! Are you okay? Please open your eyes!"  
  
Merian turned and was just in time to see the most beautiful, elegant girl of their high school, Relena Peacecraft, fainted to the side, supported by her followers. Her usual rosy cheeks were now drained of color.  
  
Bizarre. Things were definitely starting to become bizarre. Meiran did not like this at all. A nagging feeling was starting to surface.  
  
Duo.  
  
It must be Duo. She could hear the sound of the running sneakers and bouncing balls on the court. Knowing Duo, who was the voted the MVP last year in the Division I of California State [1], was probably on the court now.  
  
God knows what he was doing!  
  
She should not have mentioned the basketball at all. She should not have mentioned ANYTHING!  
  
Growling softly, Meiran buried her fingers in her hair, mentally kicking herself for being such a big mouth. She could just picture him trying to challenge her crush. She could just see how he was going to make a fool out of him.. and HER!!!  
  
Darn it, DUO!!  
  
"WATCH IT!"  
  
"Eh?" Meiran looked up just in time to see a hand stuck in front of her face, blocking a basketball that was originally aimed at her. Meiran tumbled back in reflex, loosing her balance, and fell back on the floor. "Awww.." Meiran winced, fully feeling the pain in her bottom. She quickly sat up, aware that she was wearing her skirt.  
  
"Take my hand."  
  
A calm voice that was familiarly deep.  
  
Meiran looked up and gasped.  
  
It was him.  
  
Her cheek was suddenly colored in crimson red.  
  
He was looking down at her. and only her..  
  
Meiran could almost see her own reflection in his beautiful black eyes. A mild concern look on his face as he extended his hand. His shoulder length black hair was now tied behind his head tightly. His lean muscle was exposed under his jersey. He looked damn good.  
  
And he was looking straight at her ...  
  
Did she mention that she could see her own reflection in those two black eyes?  
  
Meiran reached out her hand shyly. The thought of their hands touching was enough to stop her breathing...  
  
"Meiran!!! God I am so sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
Like a burst bubble, Meiran was forcefully pulled back reality. Her eyes focused as she watched her half brother pushed her crush aside and kneeled next to her. His hand was her shoulder.  
  
"Thank God the ball didn't hit you when it bounced off the rim! Shit! It could have knock you out and give you a concussion!"  
  
Hiding her disappointment, Meiran looked past her brother and watched her crush walked away. Somehow, she felt pain in her chest. She was in love. How else would she explain this feeling? She must be in love..  
  
"Meiran?"  
  
"Unmm.." The man of her dream was walking back to his teammates now. He picked up the basketball on the floor. His biceps tightened...  
  
"Meiran!! Did the ball hit you?"  
  
A forceful shake by her shoulder made Meiran snapped out of her dreaming state. "Duo?" Meiran frowned as she looked at Duo's uniform. For a brief moment, she almost forgot her brother had just transferred to her school to make her life a living hell...  
  
"Come'on. I will take you to the nurse office to check you out."  
  
Meiran nodded weakly before she felt her body being swept up. She wrapped her arms around her brother's neck.  
  
Disappointment was a heart-aching experience she dared not to tell Duo.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Heero Yuy stood in the middle of the court, watching his opponent rushed to the fallen girl's side. She kneeled, her long chestnut colored hair trailed down the floor like spilled water. Her movement was not pretentiously graceful but efficient. Her expression was open and honest.  
  
Heero Yuy had never seen anyone like this before.  
  
Heero Yuy had never played a game like this before.  
  
Heero Yuy had never been challenged like this before.  
  
//"Get off the court. You cannot stand here."//  
  
//"Why not? You owned it?"//  
  
//"No."//  
  
//"Then why should I?"//  
  
//"This court is reserved for basketball team practice."//  
  
//"I don't know about this reservation shit. Why'd you say if we duel it out to see who -deserve-this court? You know, one on one, the strongest survives?"//  
  
//"This court is already reserved for basketball team practice."//  
  
//"Did you hear me at all? Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth [2]? I want to have a one on one. Whoever wins, stay in the court."//  
  
//"No. This court is already reserved for basketball team practice."//  
  
//"You always talk this much? Let's see it. See if you can beat a girl like me."//  
  
Heero Yuy remembered that it was after that conversation she reached toward him unexpectedly and took off his left wristband.  
  
For the first time, he was surprised, an unknown feeling spread cancerously throughout his body. He knew fully well, at that fraction of second, his usual expressionless face was suddenly exercising parts of muscles that he usually did not use. For the first time, he actually felt his heart beat in his chest and that his blood boiled in his veins.  
  
In Heero Yuy's cobalt eyes, he saw nothing but the mysterious girl with long chestnut hair that reached her waist; the girl who stolen his wristband for binding her hair. The girl who rivaled his basketball skill. The girl who possessed none of the traits he thought a girl possessed.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo was exhausted. After enduring hours of scolding from his younger half sister, he finally dragged his feet to his new home.  
  
Believe this, facing a bad tempered Meiran was worse than being hit by a truck speed at 100 mph.  
  
Duo shuddered to recall her furious glare when she was yelling at him for the possibility of embarrassing both of them on the basketball court. But to Duo's relieve, Meiran did not seem to catch his true intention of checking and testing the Asian out for her.  
  
Sighing loudly, Duo reached to where his pockets usually located but found none. Confused, he looked down to search and finally realized that he had no more pants but a skirt that had no useful function but to make his slender legs looked delicious to other hungry males.  
  
Duo slipped into depression uncharacteristically.  
  
Why the hell did he come here and dressed up like a girl for?!  
  
Meiran yelled at him for coming to protect her from the evil men. Other girls glared at him for being their potential rivals. And the guys he met only drooled after him for reasons he knew fully well.  
  
Sighing even loudly, Duo dug into his book bag and fished out the room key.  
  
The highlight of his day was perhaps the matching game with that Asian player.  
  
At that thought, Duo smiled.  
  
Now that was a really good game. He hadn't played a game like that for a long time. Though there were a lot of good players in his school that could potentially match his skills, people tended to become intimidated because of all the titles and fame that were attached to his famous name.  
  
Oh, wait. Enough of sidetrack. He was supposed to be doing this for Meiran, not for his own enjoyment. Now, where was he. Yes. Now that the Asian's basketball skill was confirmed (a skill that defined the manliness of a male!), he needed to proceed to the next stage. He needed to know him better. What he likes? What he did for pastime. Was he a dirty little teenager who was controlled by his hormone. though. looking back, the Asian did not seem to be the type. Hell, Duo even doubted that he could find any porn if he hacked into his personal computer.  
  
Actually, that was a good idea. He WOULD hack into his computer and see what his hobbies were.  
  
Right. He probably would just find a lot school essays or something.  
  
Boring.  
  
Duo selected out the room key and jammed it into the doorknob roughly while his mind was still on Asian until he opened the door, Duo's jaw immediately dropped to the floor.  
  
"Holy.." Duo half covered his mouth as the key chains dropped on the floor.  
  
Right there, in the center of the room, Duo was greeted with a huge poster of the Asian he played basketball with today. The Asian who was Meiran's love interest.  
  
And it was a huge, in-your-face like of poster that occupied the whole wall.  
  
Duo buried his face in his hand.  
  
Relena Peacecraft, his new roommate. Was she a nut-case? This was beyond obsession! Normally, Duo could deal with all kind of people. Let it be annoying, whining, smart-ass talking, arrogant or shy, Duo Maxwell would conquer them all. But this! It would definitely be hard to get along with an obsessive type! 'cause those type of people refused to listen! It was like that they lived in their bubbles and never had any grasp of reality!  
  
God! This was going to be a living hell for him!  
  
Duo immediately flashbacked to the suspicious smile on Meiran's face when he had mentioned Relena's name.  
  
Did Meiran know that Relena was her rival?  
  
Was that why she smiled? Because she wanted his help? Now that he was this . this nut-case's roommate, he would be able to monitor her for Meiran.  
  
That must be it.  
  
Duo mentally made a note. After he have deemed the Asian guy worthy, his next mission would be to keep this Relena Peacecraft away from his beloved sister's love interest.  
  
Duo walked up heavily and studied the boy on the huge poster. He recognized that intensive blue stare and the carelessly tosselled brown hair.  
  
Duo chuckled. He wondered if the person who took this picture was still alive because the boy in the picture was giving out this death glare that could easily kill any man on sight.  
  
What kind of girl put this kind of picture in her room? Though he would admit that the glaring boy in the picture was strangely attractive in a way.  
  
Duo shook his head as he agilely flipped onto his top bunk bed.  
  
Whatever. Sleep comes first and thinking comes later.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After spending the rest of her afternoon in the nurse office, Relean Peacecraft finally made it back to her room.  
  
She had fainted in the gym today, partly because the new girl was actually beating Heero, shattering her perfect image of Heero. But mostly because she caught something from her beloved's face that made her head spun in all direction.  
  
A smile.  
  
A radiant smile that came from her usual stoic Heero when he stole the basketball from his opponent's hand.  
  
A smile that should only be reserved for her and only her.  
  
A smile that surfaced and faded so quickly that it could have been imaginary on Relena's part.  
  
But Relena knew the truth. She knew what she saw and the result was her fainting in the arms of her followers.  
  
Heero Yuy was hers and no one else's. He loved her in his own quiet way. He had saved her when she had almost drown in the pool.  
  
He must have loved her or else he wouldn't be the first one to dive in to save her.  
  
But this new girl. She came and shattered her world into million of pieces.  
  
Relena took out her key and inserted into the keyhole. The door came open without her turning the key.  
  
Relena frowned for she was sure she had locked the door. It was then, she remembered. She had gotten a mail from the Principle that there would be a new roommate for her.  
  
A new girl.  
  
Relena felt her head became light again as she struggled to steady herself against the doorframe.  
  
Could it be?  
  
Breathing hard, she opened the door all the way. Immediately, she saw two luggages laid next to the usual empty desk.  
  
Could it be?  
  
She heard a faint snoring coming from the top bunk bed. She looked up and saw few strands of familiar chestnut hair dangling on the edge of the bed.  
  
Could it be?  
  
Biting down her lips, fighting the spinning sensation in her head, she climbed up the ladder. Holding on to the rail tightly, she looked down at the source of the faint snoring. There was definitely a person under the comforter.  
  
COULD IT BE?  
  
Determined, Relena reached out and grabbed the edge of the comforter tightly. She yanked it off in an unlady-like manner that she would never have displayed in front of her followers.  
  
And there, she saw her, sprawling carelessly on the bed, one arm behind her head while the other laid across her abdomen. Her loose T-shirt rolled up slightly, revealing her navel. Her head slightly turned to the wall, strands of her silky hair spilled on the bed. Her mouth slightly open and her chest rise and fell in sync of her breathing.  
  
Even when she was sleeping, an aura of beauty radiated off her like ocean waves.  
  
The world immediately turned black as Relena fell backwards, loosing her grip on the rail of the bed. She landed heavily and loudly on the carpet. The world spun even more before she a pair of widened violet eyes staring down her.  
  
Relena lost herself in the embrace of darkness.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*  
  
[1] I made this up...  
  
[2] LOL, from Rush Hour 


	3. In Disguise: The Idiot

Title: In Disguise 3/6?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: Meiran+5 lead to 5+Meiran and ^__^ 1+2/2+1 !!!!  
  
Warning: AU (NO GUNDAMS!!! Just the gw boys). Shonen ai. Cross-dressing, attempted sap.  
  
Note: This story is inspired from yoshizumi wataru's manga. Well, at least the concept ^__^ have to do some changes to fit our GW boys in it ^__^;;;  
  
Quick Summary:  
  
To check out his half-sister's (Meiran) crush, Duo boldly transferred to her boarding school without her consent and disguised as a female student because there was no more bed for a boy.  
  
Thinking that Heero Yuy was Meiran's crush, Duo challenged him and won the basketball match, and started to gather attention from the student body.  
  
At the same time, Relena Peacecraft, who viewed Heero as her possession, found out that her new roommate was in fact Duo as she yanked off the comforter from the top bunk. Shocked, she lost her grip on the rail of the bed and fell..  
  
Chapter 3 ---The Idiot ---  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Duo winced. Sticking his fingers into his ears, he at least managed to reduce the high pitch scream a bit. "Meiran, it's not like it was my fault! God knows what that crazy girl was doing when she fell!!"  
  
Meiran breathed heavily. Her beautiful brown eyes narrowed instantly as she stepped toward Duo. Her little fingers curled into a ball under her long pajamas.  
  
Alarm went off in his head as Duo automatically backed a few step but then the wall stopped him. Looking around the hallway desperately, he searched for people to help in the hallway. The attempt was futile naturally as it was 6 AM in the morning. Most of the students were still in bed. Duo did not know if he could survive his sister's wrath.  
  
"Did she find out about. YOU?" Meiran breathed the words harshly. She would single handedly strangled the long-braided idiot if needed. The thought that Relena found out exactly what Duo was and spread around in the school mortified her. This was her last year and she damned well would graduate with happy memories. She so did not want to be remembered as the girl whose weirdo brother had cross-dressed as a girl..  
  
"No! No! No! Absolutely not!!!" Duo shook his head violently but inwardly he laughed. This was pathetic. Here he was, scared of his younger sister?! "Er. " He scratched his head nervously. "At least I don't think so.. I mean, I still have my fake breasts on and I was NOT sleeping naked as I used to. and I was wearing this baggy short...."  
  
"THINK!!!" Meiran fumed. "What else could she see that made her faint??"  
  
"I don't know!!! I don't know!!!" Duo frantically threw his hands in the air. "I just woke up by the crushing sound and then I just found her on the floor!!! I called the nurse office and they just came and took her!!!"  
  
Silence fell as Meiran stared at her brother in disbelief. She could not believe it. She had thought that Relena would scare away Duo with her uttermost annoying aristocrat posture but the table had turned. Her brother actually managed to make her faint somehow. The lucky boy actually got the room all to himself with Relena gone. Suddenly, Meiran did not know if she should laugh or be disappointed. Fate had a cruel sense of humor. At first, she was sure Relena would send Duo back to the East coast for her but it did not look like it was going to happen anytime soon. Meiran sighed. Maybe it was meant to be? She ran her fingers through her messy hair.  
  
Duo grinned, sensing that the danger had dissipated. His body relaxed as he leaned closer to his sister affectionately. "By the way, I have to say your taste was pretty good...."  
  
Meiran tensed. "What?"  
  
Duo grinned even wider. "Come on, little Sis, I know who it is. It's not so hard to pick him out in the basketball team."  
  
Meiran blushed. "I . I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Duo laughed. "Don't worry! I will take care of it! Well, AFTER I approve him of course. "  
  
Meiran immediately felt her blood ran cold. It was not that she did not trust her brother. Knowing how Duo LOVED to overdo things, she shuddered to think what he would come up with. "No! NO!!!" Meiran immediately shouted out as she clung to her brother. "Please don't interfere!! Promise me that you will not do anything!! PROMISE ME!!!" She looked up at her brother expectantly.  
  
"But that's what I am here for.."  
  
"NO!" Meiran shouted, her eyes gleamed with anger now. "I said NO!"  
  
Sensing that Meiran was adamant about her decision, Duo unfolded his arms. "Okay. okay.. I won't say a thing."  
  
"SWEAR ON IT!"  
  
Duo sighed. "Meiran, I SWEAR I will not tell him about you okay?"  
  
Meiran studied her brother's eyes intently. "I will hold you up to that promise!"  
  
"Aw, Come on, You know me. I run, I hide but I don't lie." Duo grinned.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
BORING!!!!  
  
Duo rested his chin on his hand as he sat in the classroom. Life as a female was incredibly, surprising boring to him. 15 minutes of break between classes now seemed like eternality as he stared blankly at the slightly chipped paint on the ceiling.  
  
It was not that he was an outcast of the class. In fact, it was the opposite. The basketball match had totally raised his status among the girls and Duo had became the newest topic in the school. Many girls desperately tried to befriends with him while many more boys tried to get on his good side.  
  
Duo had to admit he loved the attention at first. But as time dragged on, he painfully realized that he hated it.  
  
Duo sighed inwardly as a group of chattering girls surrounded him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could even spot a few boys drooling over him by the windows. Duo sighed again secretly. This was not the way he had imagined. He had thought it would be more exciting than this. Instead, he was forced to listen to all those garbage about the latest fashion that came out of some girly magazines.  
  
Maybe this was all a bad idea. He should not have come after all.  
  
Duo glanced toward his sister who was standing a few feet away from him, chatting to her girlfriends.  
  
Life could not be more boring than this. His sister had ceased to talk to him unless it was necessary and now he was a prisoner of this silly group of girls who have nothing intelligent to say.  
  
BORING!!!  
  
Duo threw his attention to the other side where Heero Yuy was seated, alone.  
  
A definite sign of antisocial.  
  
But that was okay.  
  
A few days in the class had convinced Duo that Heero Yuy was a very intelligent person. Though the Japanese did not volunteer often, when the teacher had called on him he would always provide a more than satisfying answer in the most concise form of language.  
  
Duo liked that.  
  
Most people who had much to say usually did not have anything important to say anyway.  
  
Duo knew too well.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sunday  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*  
  
Heero Yuy stepped into the Convention Center, an empty backpack threw behind his shoulder.  
  
The computer convention was larger than the one he had previously attended. There were at least 100 dealer tables, each had their posters boosting their low prices.  
  
Heero impassively handed over his entrance ticket, while mentally went over the things he needed.  
  
Another 60G Hard drive for his Linux box. A 10/100 Ethernet card for his laptop. His desktop definitely needed an upgrade. A Pentium III 800GHz was certainly not powerful enough for his hacking hobbies.  
  
The new Pentium IV 2GHz?  
  
Heero mentally went over his bank account.  
  
Not good. He had already spent most of his money last week on the new pocket-sized Olympus D40 digital camera.  
  
Heero turned and picked up a flyer but suddenly he felt a rough push from the back.  
  
"OUCH!!"  
  
He froze, recognizing the voice.  
  
"Geez, you all right man? Sorry, I didn't see you there...."  
  
Heero turned around. He recognized the widened violet eyes.  
  
".you see, I was...er..HEERO!"  
  
He recognized that cocky smile as well.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo stared at the Japanese boy in front of him. His jaw slightly opened before he finally coughed to disguise his astonishment.  
  
Duo did not expect to see any of the high school people at the computer convention. He would not want to have anyone to recognize that he..  
  
Shit! He was supposed to be a female!  
  
Duo quickly glanced down to check out what he was wearing.  
  
Thankfully, his light brown jacket had conveniently covered his flat chest. And with his loose black T-shirt and blue jeans, Duo looked like an average girl who dressed like a tomboy.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Heero Yuy." Feeling safe and relaxed, Duo Maxwell smiled as he tilted his head a little to the side. Duo supposed that he was not surprised to see Heero Yuy here. After observing Heero for a long time, he should have guessed Heero's obsession in computers.  
  
His loner image was a big clue.  
  
Duo felt even more relaxed as he watched the Japanese boy nodded to acknowledge his existence. "Duo."  
  
The long-braided boy smiled. This was a good start. "So you got anything you want to buy?" Duo leaned closer as he tried to take a peek at the flyer in Heero's hand.  
  
It was a list of microchip-processors.  
  
Heero shrugged. "Pentium IV 2GHz"  
  
Duo could tell Heero was convinced that he, of all people, would not understand what the heck he was talking about. Well, he could not really blame him because most girls don't really know this shit. Well, let's see about this! Duo grinned. "AW. Pentium IV? I am disappointed in you, Heero!" Duo scratched his head. " I would go for AMD if I were you, especially if you are on a budget. Athlon 1900 sounded pretty good ya know. It has good performance and bad marketing. I bet it would not be shied from the Pentium too much! And the price was more reasonable too!"  
  
Duo had to applaud to himself for restraining his laugh at seeing the rare astonishment on Heero Yuy's face.  
  
This was a good start.  
  
Duo only promised Meiran that he would not tell Heero Yuy that he was her crush right?  
  
Duo smiled as he watched the astonishment erased from the usual stoic Japanese boy's face. He could swear that he saw some sort of acknowledgment from Heero's face that they stood on the same ground.  
  
This was definitely a fortuitous start  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Few days later.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It all started as a simple observation from a over-sensitive observer. But the news started to roll like a snowball as more people started to witness the same scene. The rumor became bigger and bigger.  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"The new girl and Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Heero Yuy? No way!!! The guy who hates everyone?"  
  
"You don't believe me? Look look!! What's-her-name is sitting there eating lunch with him now."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Idiot! Three tables ahead of us!"  
  
"Hum. I don't know.. Heero seems like he just sit and eat. The girl is doing most of the talking. Maybe she is Relena the second!!!"  
  
"Look closely , idiot! He is actually paying attention to her!"  
  
"Holy shit! You are right! Did she just took a sip of his coke? Shit! She is drinking out of his soda can!!"  
  
"WHAT? Really? Oh my god, then the rumor is true!!"  
  
"What? What? What did I miss? What happened?"  
  
"Where the hell have you been? Didn't you hear? Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell are together!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*  
  
Life was much better.  
  
Duo decided. He had felt like an outcast earlier. His sister would not talk to him. The people who tried to know him bored the hell out of him. The boys stared at him like hungry wolves.  
  
But Heero Yuy was different.  
  
He was intelligent. He was always listening. He was his best friend, his savior from this boring world!  
  
Duo had decided that Heero Yuy had passed his inspection. He was a good match for Meiran.  
  
And Of course, Duo had heard the infamous rumor about him and Heero being together.  
  
Duo had almost laughed right in their face. So little did they know! Why must people assume that when a guy and a girl hang out together, they had to be a couple?  
  
Idiots. He and Heero were buddies, partners in crimes! After knowing that Heero was like him who enjoyed harmless hacking and poking around the internet, the two had been hiding out in Duo's now single room (thanks to Relena's tendency to faint), spending enormous amount of time together building and hacking computers.  
  
Duo could still remembered the first time Heero had carried his laptop to his room.  
  
//"Surprise, man!"//  
  
Who said that Heero Yuy never cursed as he stared at the huge picture of himself Relena had placed on the wall?  
  
//"Hey man, don't look at me, I didn't put this up there. Relena did."//  
  
Who said that Heero Yuy never groaned?  
  
//"She is that bad hun? I heard she was hardly the secret admirer one would want."//  
  
Who said Heero Yuy never spoke a sentence more than three words?  
  
It was great. This was the high point of Duo's life. Let the people talk as much as they like. He was sure that Heero did not even notice them let along hearing all those rumors. Heero was definitely not the type to care what other people feel. And Duo himself certainly did not mind the rumor. Not only had Duo found a great friend, the rumor of them being together also deter people from pursuing Heero. And he had checked with Meiran. She told him she had no problem of him befriending Heero Yuy.  
  
Hence the reason Duo spent most of his time with Heero. He enjoyed his newfound friend who shared his passion of harmless hacking. The only annoying part was that he had to wear the uncomfortable fake breasts or a light jacket to hide his true identity. Maybe he should just tell Heero the truth. But then, it was hard to do for he did not want to loose his friend too quickly.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"What, Heero?" Though his eyes still stayed focused on his computer monitor, Duo tilted his head slightly toward Heero, indicating that he was listening. "You cracked it already?"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"No way!!!" Duo abandoned his own computer immediately and slid his chair toward Heero's desk. Well, it used to be Relena's but since she was still in the nurse office, recovering from her second shock of hearing the rumor, Duo had GENEROUSLY let Heero used her desk and her bed sometimes when Heero crushed for a night of sleep.  
  
Duo could not help to chuckle at the irony. He wondered what Relena would feel if she knew that the object of her affection used and slept in her bed?!  
  
"Show me!" Duo eagerly pressed his head toward the small laptop monitor, his body pressed against the Japanese boy's body. "I can't believe you beat me!"  
  
Heero brought up the window with one mouse click. His fingers flew across the keypads as he typed in the commands.  
  
A long list of names immediately scrolled down.  
  
Duo leaned even closer to the monitor to read the fine prints just to double make sure. "Shit! That was way cool, man! You really got into the school's database system before I did!" Excited, Duo turned around and laughed. "You are such a genius, Hee-chan!! What did we bet this time.was it....Mphm.."  
  
Duo felt the world spun and became disoriented. It spun and spun until all of the sudden, it froze. Eyes widened, Duo smelled a faint fresh detergent fragrance emitted from Heero's shirt. He blinked as he felt Heero's spiky brown hair brushing against his eyelashes.  
  
Heero was so close to him  
  
Heero was so unbelievably close to him..  
  
Heero was..  
  
It was not until seconds later, Duo noticed the warm and soft presence pressed against his lips.  
  
Duo tensed and immediately pushed himself backward as his brain registered what it had meant. Duo pushed back so hard that the chair tipped and the longhaired idiot found himself sprawling on the floor with a blank expression.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
Duo watched his best friend rose from the seat and kneeled down a few feet in front of him. Duo numbly recognized that Heero was embarrassed and was afraid to be too close to him.  
  
Fuck! Heero had kissed him! The man Meiran had a crush on and the man who he regarded as his best friend had fucking kissed him!  
  
This was not happening. This was soooo not happening.  
  
"What. what. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"  
  
Still seating on the floor, Duo watched in disbelief as he swore he saw a faint blush quickly surfaced and faded on the Japanese boy's usual impassive face.  
  
"I thought you knew." Heero said calmly.  
  
"What... what. what.. What are you talking about?"  
  
"I thought you knew I like you."  
  
Jaw opened, Duo only stared. "I .. I like you too!" Duo stuttered. "But not like this. THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Because. because.." Duo frantically tried to explain but his promise with Meiran about not telling Heero about her crush made his words stuck in the back of his throat. Duo pleaded with Heero silently. If he could only understand.. "I just want to be friends." Duo finally gritted his teeth. On top of Meiran's situation, Heero had kissed him thinking that he was a girl. God, how did he get himself into this mess. IDIOT!!! "Look. I like you. I like you a lot but you don't know what I am. I don't think I am your type."  
  
Heero face remained stoic. "I was similar to you. I did not think I would be attracted to a girl, until you came. You are nothing like any girls I have met."  
  
IDIOT! BECAUSE I AM NOT A GIRL!  
  
Duo screamed in his head. "You don't understand. you don't understand." Duo mumbled. "I am not your type."  
  
"I will be the judge of my taste." Heero's eyes were now as cold as Duo had seen the first time. "You do not think I am good enough for you."  
  
"NO! you are WRONG!!! Wrong!!!!" Duo shook his head violently. "Please do understand I do like you as a friend!!! There are too many reasons why I must remain as your friend!"  
  
Heero rose to his feet.  
  
Duo could see the white knuckles on Heero's ball of fist. Duo panicked. In split second, Duo knew if he let him walk out of the door, he would not see Heero again. Duo knew he did not want to loose Heero. There was no way he was going to loose him.  
  
Duo decided to risk it.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Duo bit down his lips as he grabbed Heero's wrist harshly and yanked him back. Seeing that the Japanese did not offer any resistance, He pushed the Japanese boy, making him sit in the chair.  
  
Duo put a good 5 feet distance between them and sat on the floor, his back facing Heero. "I will show you the reason why I am not your type."  
  
Duo could just feel Heero raised his eyebrow behind him but Duo did not care. "Just sit there and don't move." Having said that, Duo suddenly took off his light jacket.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
The longhaired boy could hear the uncertainty in the Japanese's voice. "SHUT UP! I thought you want to know why I am not your type. Just sit tight and watch."  
  
Duo started to pull his T-shirt over his head.  
  
"DUO! Don't do this! I am not.."  
  
Duo would have laughed at Heero's panicked voice if not for the serious situation he was in. God damn it. He was trying to save their friendship. This was his last chance. He could not tell Heero about Meiran but he could damn well show him why they could only be friends.  
  
Ignoring Heero's protest, Duo shed his top clothing completely and turned toward Heero.  
  
And...Duo swore it was the blankest expression he had ever seen on Heero's face.  
  
"Shit." Duo cursed.  
  
Heero's face was as white as a flawless paper.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC 


	4. In Disguise: Chance

Title: In Disguise 4/6?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: Lead to.Meiran+5 and ..^__^ 1+2!!!!  
  
Warning: AU (NO GUNDAMS!!! Just the gw boys). Shonen ai. Cross-dressing, attempted sap.  
  
Note: This story is inspired from yoshizumi wataru's manga. Well, at least the concept ^__^ have to do some changes to fit our GW boys in it ^__^;;;  
  
Quick Summary:  
  
To check out his half-sister's (Meiran) crush, Duo boldly transferred to her boarding school without her consent and disguised as a female student because there was no more bed for a boy.  
  
Thinking that Heero Yuy was Meiran's crush, Duo befriended to the Japanese youth but only to find out that Heero harbored feelings for him. Panicked, Duo stripped in order to show Heero who he really was....  
  
Note: ^__^ special appearance of... ^_^ secret.  
  
Chapter 4 --- Chance ----  
  
It was flat.  
  
Heero Yuy stared.  
  
Flat. Flat. Flat. Flat. FLAT!  
  
Like a lowly Pentium II, Heero Yuy simply could not handle the overwhelming algorithm, so he froze, unaware of the surroundings and time. He only focused on one thing, the ivory skin before him that was so flat that stumped his rational thinking.  
  
It was flat and muscular.  
  
".. You are scaring me here! Heero!! Talk to me here! You all right man?"  
  
The surreal words were spoken but not comprehended. Heero Yuy stared.  
  
"Shit, Shit, SHIT!!! I wanted to tell you!! Honestly. I did! But you don't know how hard it is..."  
  
It was flat. Why was it flat?  
  
"God Heero!! Snap out of it. This is not funny! Say something!!!! Anything!!"  
  
A burning sensation was suddenly registered on his left cheek. And then right cheek. The world was shaking but Heero Yuy did not care. He continued to stare at the ivory skin.  
  
Why the hell was it flat and muscular?  
  
"HEERO!! I am a boy!!!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
"Did I hear you laughing? Are YOU Fucking LAUGHING!!??"  
  
"Hahaha.." Cough. "Sorry Duo.. .I just couldn't help it. it was. it was just too.. Now, what's the word..."  
  
"Save it. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Fine. Fine." Snicker. "So.You just let him go like that?"  
  
"What else could I do? Tie him up?" Sigh. "What do I do?! Meiran is going to fucking kill me if she knew. Shit! I don't want to loose him either! I thought showing him that I am a boy would at least save our friendship!"  
  
"Well, he didn't exactly reject you, right? Didn't you say that he kinda just mumbled and left? He said he needed time to think. Give him time. Things might not be as bad as you think."  
  
"I guess. Ahhhhh, Why me!! Why me!!!!."  
  
"But you know what. that one line is quite interesting though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said he didn't think he would be attracted to a girl. you think he is a homosexual?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"He did say that didn't he?"  
  
"But.. well... But he kissed me! The girl me!"  
  
"Oohh.. You are embarrassed? Our playboy is embarrassed?"  
  
"Cut it out, Quatre. It was.... just different, you know?"  
  
"No, I don't know."  
  
"QUATRE!"  
  
Laugh. "... So. you like this guy?"  
  
"Hell yeah, he is cool, man! Totally out there ya know? He even.."  
  
"No, no. I mean, do you LIKE him?"  
  
"What? Quatre, are you drinking too much tea again, I am telling you, drinking green tea 10 cups a day fried your brain! NO! Of course not. Of course I am not attracted to him. Heero. Heero is just someone really cool to hang around..."  
  
"Reaaaallly?"  
  
"Quatre. I don't lie."  
  
"Maybe. But I think you just don't know your feelings. I have noticed that every time you called me, you always talked about him."  
  
"Remember Hilde? Quatre? Remember my Ex? I had a girlfriend? Hello?!"  
  
"The one you dumped when she wanted you to have sex with her... now, what makes me think that you might be attracted to guys again?"  
  
"QUATRE!! I dumped her because I stopped myself from ruining a girl for popularity and sexual drive! I went after her because all the guys were drooling over her!"  
  
"Hence the reason you left us and went all the way over there to protect Meiran from the evil men?"  
  
"Exactly. Men are pigs. You don't get a noble one like me everyday."  
  
"Yes, Duo. You are VERY noble. Anyway, so you like him or what?"  
  
"Quatre, you never give up, do you?" Sigh. "So what if I like him just a little bit. But Meiran likes him! I am there to make sure he is not a pig. And he is not. He is perfect for Meiran. End of the story. My problem now is to get them together."  
  
"Right. And what if he is homosexual? Remember? He didn't think he would be attracted to a girl? He is not an object to be passed around you know?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Besides, he kissed you first."  
  
"He thought I was a girl."  
  
"So what? He kissed you because he liked you."  
  
"I wasn't myself."  
  
"Were you acting any more differently than you usually do?"  
  
"Well, I was wearing fake breasts. I usually don't wear fake breasts."  
  
Laugh. "You know what I mean."  
  
"So what do I do now? Argh. he probably won't talk to me now. He probably thinks I am a sicko."  
  
"What's important is what you think of him. Friend? Or something more than a friend?"  
  
"I can't. I don't have a choice. Meiran..."  
  
"This is not about your little sis. Heero has a choice too you know? Give him a chance. Give yourself a chance."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You cannot tell a person who he likes or does not like, Duo. Figure out your feelings first and follow it okay? And get back here soon, our basketball team is getting whacked. You wouldn't believe that we have been loosing 5 games straight. Coach Howard doesn't have anymore hair to pull you know?"  
  
"...You guys can't live without me can you?"  
  
"Go to sleep, Duo. It's like 3 Am there right? Take my advice. Figure out what you want. If you are not happy, your friends or Meiran is not going to be happy either."  
  
"...Thanks.. Q..I will think about it."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Extricating himself out of the phone cord, Duo Maxwell hang up the phone. He flapped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. The room was dark but he could see the shadow of the trees imaged on the ceiling.  
  
Heero Yuy's computer was still sitting on Relena's desk. The screen saver was the plain flying windows.  
  
Duo chuckled. Heero never bothered to change it. To the Japanese boy, a screensaver's function was nothing but to preserve the monitors. He would rather spend time hacking away than surfing on the internet, looking for cool screensavers.  
  
Only hours ago, the Japanese boy was in the same room as he was. Yesterday, the same exact hour as now, they were on their computers trying to see who could hack into the local bank first.  
  
But now. It was just so damn quiet.  
  
So quiet that it hurt.  
  
Curing silently, Duo wiggled his body into the warm comforter.  
  
He missed Heero. He did not notice it before but somehow, along the path, Heero had became air to him and now Duo was suffocating because he was gone.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Meiran stopped. Breathing heavily, she adjusted the walkman fastened to her belt. The music stopped. She took the earphone out of her ears and threw them into her pocket. She inhaled the morning sweetness.  
  
The fall weather made it refreshing to her body and mind.  
  
Stretched her arms high above her head, she inhaled again.  
  
Absolutely refreshing.  
  
She turned and slowly walked toward the riverbank. She watched the reflection of the newborn sun displayed on the peaceful water..  
  
Until all of a sudden, she caught a stone skipping over the water.  
  
One.  
  
Two.  
  
Three.  
  
The little flat stone made circular waves as it glazed on the water effortlessly before it sunk into the embrace of the cool water.  
  
Curious, Meiran turned and looked for the person who threw the stone. She immediately recognized the dark haired boy.  
  
Heero Yuy. The top student of her class.  
  
Meiran suddenly found herself became more interested because she caught the contemplating look on his face only so briefly. Meiran had never seen him displayed an emotion like that and it made Meiran wondered. To her, Heero always seemed to be very mechanical so the fact that he was here, at 6 am in the morning, doing useless thing like skipping stones on water was just not.. him!  
  
Meiran gulped.  
  
Seeing that the Japanese boy had noticed her and was watching her with his intense blue eyes, Meiran hurriedly pulled out her earphone and placed them in her ears as she started to jog way.  
  
She had heard the rumors about Heero and her brother. It didn't bother her. She knew her brother too well. Even if he didn't notice himself, Meiran knew exactly what it feels like when one is in love.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You wouldn't believe whom I saw this morning when I went jogging!" As soon as Meiran changed out of her jogging clothing, she rushed toward Duo's room. "Why are you still in bed?" Meiran frowned. "You have exactly 10 minutes to get to class!"  
  
Duo growled as he buried his face under the cover. He really didn't want to face Heero or Meiran today. It was just too early. He himself needed time. "I don't feel too well. I think I will stay here. Warm and comfy."  
  
Meiran shook her head. She climbed up the ladder and yanked off the cover. "Get up already. You are going to go to class!"  
  
"Geez Meiran! It is freaking cold here!!!"  
  
Meiran smirked. She climbed down the ladder. "So, guess whom I saw this morning!" She opened the drawer and dug up a fresh shirt and skirt. She laid them down on the chair.  
  
"Hun..." Duo made a non-committal voice as he made his way down the ladder. He avoided making eye contact with his sis.  
  
"Come'on! Take a guess!!!"  
  
Duo started to dress, his eyes still avoided Meiran's. "I don't know.. Relena?"  
  
"Yeah right, she is still in the hospital, thanks to you!"  
  
Duo tensed. Thoughts ran through his mind as he tried to figure out if his sister believed in the rumor about him and Heero as Relena did.  
  
"Come'on! You have one more chance." Still excited, Meiran was oblivious to Duo's reaction.  
  
Duo sighed. He really was not in the mood. "Sally then?" He picked up his hair brusher.  
  
"No!!" Meiran smirked. "Heero Yuy!!!" She cheerfully called out. "I saw Heero this morning! Am I lucky or what?"  
  
Duo almost dropped his hair brusher.  
  
Meiran smirked, interpreting Duo's clumsiness as a sign of flustering. She knew for sure that she was right about Duo and Heero. She stepped closer to her brother, her playful smirk still lingering at her lips. "Isn't he cute?" Meiran whispered at Duo's ears, wanting to tease him the way he always did to her. Duo came here to tease her about her crush, now it was her time to tease him about his!  
  
"What?" Duo whirled around abruptly, his violet eyes burnt into Meiran's brown eyes. He swore he saw adoration in her eyes. His heart fell.  
  
Meiran smiled even brighter. "I would say he is very handsome, don't you think?"  
  
Duo gulped. "Not really..."  
  
Meiran elbowed her brother lightly. "Awww. Come'on, he is handsome, he is smart and he is athletic too!!! He is perfect! You have to agree!"  
  
Duo pressed his lips. "Yes he is. He is perfect for.."  
  
"ARGH!!! Duo!! Did I just hear the bell ring? We have to go!!!" Meiran didn't even let Duo finished his sentence. She grabbed Duo's wrist and started to pull him out of the room. "We can't be late! Sally is not going to be happy!!!!"  
  
Duo closed his eyes and let his sister dragged him to the class.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I want you." Heero Yuy made sure the words were pronounced clear. "I don't care if you are a girl or boy. I want you for you." He watched the long-braided girl.. no, boy, who was standing before him with his head slightly tilted down.  
  
Heero could not see his violet eyes. But from the way his shoulder tensed and his breathing quickened, Heero could tell that Duo was nervous.  
  
Heero could relate to that. He was nervous too. And he was utilizing every ounce of his self-control to stop his body from shaking. He was on the edge.  
  
He had spent the whole night by the river trying to figure things out. And no matter what direction his thought took him, he only came to one simple conclusion.  
  
He loved Duo for what he was. The fact that he was a boy did not disturb him at all. He had already suspect the reasons why no girls ever made him feel the same way as he was feeling right now.  
  
Now, all he needed was an answer from Duo.  
  
He needed to know if Duo wanted him the way he wanted the long-braided baka.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo bit down his lower lip so hard that he could feel the iron taste in his mouth.  
  
//I want you//  
  
How could words be so sweet yet cruel?  
  
Duo wanted to laugh. He shouldn't but he wanted to. He wanted to laugh at the cruelty and the irony. For the first time, Duo finally knew exactly what he wanted. But the circumstance just would not allow it.  
  
//Isn't he cute?//  
  
Duo inhaled heavily. He remembered the way Meiran's eyes followed them as Heero pulled him out of the class. Duo felt his heart ached. He could not look at those cobalt blue eyes. He did not trust himself.  
  
He loved Heero.  
  
He loved Meiran.  
  
Last night, Quatre talked about chance. About letting Heero have a chance to make a decision and letting Duo have a chance of figuring himself out.  
  
But what about Meiran?  
  
She never got the chance to know Heero and Heero did not even know her existence.  
  
Chance.  
  
It was all about chance.  
  
Duo already had his.  
  
Heero too.  
  
But not Meiran. Not his beloved sister. It was not fair. It was wrong.  
  
Steeling his heart, Duo lifted his head. Their eyes connected. Duo clenched his fists tightly, feeling his blood vessels were being cut off from the overly tensed muscles.  
  
He had to say it. He had to say the hateful words. He just had to.  
  
"I don't."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC 


	5. In Disguise: Revelation

Title: In Disguise 5/6  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: Lead to.Meiran+5 and ..^__^ 1+2!!!!  
  
Warning: AU (NO GUNDAMS!!! Just the gw boys). **Violence** and ** VERBAL ABUSE!!!*** Shounen ai. Cross-dressing, attempted sap.  
  
Note: This story is inspired from yoshizumi wataru's manga. Well, at least the concept ^__^ have to do some changes to fit our GW boys in it ^__^;;;  
  
Quick Summary:  
  
To check out his half-sister's (Meiran) crush, Duo boldly transferred to her boarding school without her consent and disguised as a female student because there was no more bed for a boy.  
  
Thinking that Heero Yuy was Meiran's crush, Duo befriended to the Japanese youth but only to find out that Heero harbored feelings for him. Wanting to protect Meiran's feeling, Duo rejected him.  
  
Note: This fic is dedicated to Makoto who generously drew a picture for In Disguise ^__^.  
  
Chapter 5 ---Revelation ---  
  
Duo Maxwell sat on the edge of the bleacher. His body slightly leaned forward as he intertwined his fingers together tightly on his lap. His violet eyes watched the basketball court with masked wariness.  
  
//"Could we still be friends?"//  
  
// A stern icy look returned the answer. //  
  
The crowd around him cheered as their basketball team slammed the ball and scored, catching up with their opponent finally since the last quarter. A faint victorious smile could be seen on the Chinese player's usual stern face as he high-fived with his teammates. The crowd went wild. Shouting and pushing, they stood and jumped on the bleachers  
  
//"Heero. Please understand. I can't . not because I don't ..feel the same.. but."//  
  
//"No. I don't understand." Again, an icy look void of emotion accompanied the terse words.//  
  
But Duo Maxwell still sat stiffly on the bleacher in the corner. His fingers were now intertwined so hard that his knuckle was starting to turn a shade of blue. His eyes were now focusing on the quiet Japanese player who stood on the edge of the court. He did not join his teammate for a short celebration. He just stood there, isolated, with an expressionless face that told the world that he was only an observer.  
  
//"So what are we going to do now? Can we at least be friendly with each other?"//  
  
//"You are no different than anyone."//  
  
//"What do you mean?"//  
  
//"You are no different than anyone to me. You are no longer special."//  
  
//"Heero.. please..."//  
  
There was a reason why Duo Maxwell did not like to lie, why he was a firm believer of telling the truth. Because lying sucked. Because lying always ate his heart away.  
  
And most of all, lying often accompanied misery and guilt that threatened to destroy his very essence of being Duo Maxwell.  
  
The image would always stay. He could still remember vividly the pain of watching the love of his life turned and walked away and not able to say or do anything to beg him stay.  
  
For the first time since receiving the death of his parents, Duo Maxwell wanted to cry.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"What's the matter with you, Yuy?" The Chinese player glanced at his teammate who was sitting next to him on the bench.  
  
The Japanese player said nothing. In stead, he grabbed a bottle of water from an assistant. He lifted up the bottle, gulping down the water swiftly before he tossed the water bottle toward the basket few feet away from him.  
  
The empty bottle danced around the rim of the trash basket before it bounced off and landed on the ground, rolling.  
  
The Chinese player raised his eyebrow, watching his Japanese friend dried his mouth with the back of his hand. Without saying anything, the Chinese player stood up, noticing that the countdown clock was approaching zero for the second half of the game to start. "Yuy." He briefly eyed the girl sitting on the edge of the bleacher in the stadium. He could pick out that long chestnut hair easily from a myriad crowd. "We need this game." He watched the Japanese player with a sealed concern. The unspoken words of wanting him to snap out of his dream world were hidden behind his calm composure.  
  
Pressing his lips tightly, the Japanese player stood up abruptly. He grabbed the towel around his neck and threw it on the ground. He walked pass the Chinese player without acknowledgement and stepped onto the court.  
  
The warning buzz chose this moment to sound, signaling the beginning of the second half. The players immediately reached their position. They slightly hunched forward, getting ready for the blood battle. The score was now equal. What was done was in the past. The real game was just begun. Both teams knew they needed this game to get into the division play- off.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Relena Peacecraft sat in the front row of the bleachers, being as close to her love as possible. She watched Heero positioned himself. She focused the concentrated eyes of her love and was drown in that sea of blue.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Absolutely beautiful.  
  
She traced down the muscle that were generously revealed under that thin jersey. He was hers and no one else's. Though he was stolen briefly from her by that barbarian girl, he was returned. Hearing the rumor of their break-up circling in the school, she knew that she would always the victorious one and there was nothing to fear.  
  
Though... after watching the game so far, Relena was lightly concerned. Relena Peacecraft was not much of a sport player. However, her skill in tactics made her a good analyst of basketball games. And because of that, Relena knew Heero Yuy was not doing too well. In fact, she could sense that he was not at all in the game for the first half. If it were not for Wufei Chang to hold the team together, the score would have looked even uglier.  
  
She frowned as she watched her Heero lost another ball to the other team.  
  
This was not the Heero Yuy she knew. The one she knew so well was so invincible that no one could have beat him even if they tried. Her Heero Yuy was untouchable. Not by her, not by anyone..  
  
Relena bit down her lips.  
  
Except her, that Duo Maxwell who challenged him and won, the Duo Maxwell who came out of nowhere and claimed him and changed him. Now, even though Duo Maxwell was out of the picture, Relena could sense that the damage was already done. Her super Heero was forever changed. He was no longer the God-like unstoppable Heero he used to be.  
  
Duo Maxwell was the fault of everything. Heero Yuy was supposed to be perfect.  
  
Relena wanted her Heero back, the Heero who cared for nothing and no one.  
  
Relena's delicate fingers grabbed onto the silky skirt tightly. She turned her head and immediately spotted the chestnut-haired girl sitting in the corner. She watched her flawless ivory face. She watched the way her violet eyes concentrated and followed a certain player on the court.  
  
For the first time, Relena allowed herself to display hatred in her eyes publicly.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Meiran Maxwell was utterly puzzled. Sitting next to Duo, she had completely forgotten about the game. She was so sure that Duo liked Heero. But the rumor of them breaking up reached her and she was confused.  
  
She was so sure that Heero Yuy liked Duo also. For the longest time she could remember, Heero Yuy never befriended with anyone. Even with Wufei Chang, Meiran suspected that was only acknowledgement of respect but no true friendship. That was the difference between Wufei and Heero. Wufei valued honor more than anything. He would protect and honor those who earned his respect. The Chinese might not be a sappy one who declared his royalty verbally, but he would demonstrate his feeling willingly with firm action. He acted on his beliefs. He was in control of his feelings.  
  
Heero, on the other hand, valued nothing, especially when it came to himself. For one reason or another, Heero Yuy relinquished his rights of being a human. He let the other to have the responsibility of controlling his life. The Japanese joined the basketball team because the coach took the initiative and told him that his unusually quick response and agility would make him a good player. Even the captain title was bestowed on him when the coach determined that he would be the one. Heero Yuy never competed with the title for he was always the passive one.  
  
But when her brother entered his life, Meiran swore she saw changes in Heero's behavior. She saw the way Heero Yuy smiled faintly at Duo's silly comments. She had watched the Japanese boy scolded at Duo for procrastinating his homework.  
  
Heero Yuy, who never had cared for anyone, was frowning at Duo for getting a C on his last history test.  
  
Meiran knew what a person looked like when he was in love. Her assessment of Heero and Duo falling in love with each other was confirmed as she noticed the depressed Duo and watched Heero playing basketball like he was playing for the first time of his life.  
  
What happened?  
  
Meiran screamed in her head.  
  
WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!  
  
For the first time in her life, she missed the moment of Wufei Chang slammed the ball into the basket and earned their team another precious point. She could only focus on her miserable brother and the Japanese player on the court and nothing else.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Feeling a bit cramped?" Alex Mueller, the star player of OZ High, sneered maliciously. Standing more than 6 foot tall, Alex felt that this Japanese opponent before him was as threatening as a cute little bunny. "Lover-boy, why don't you just give me the ball already. You know I will eventually get it from you!" Alex smirked, extending his arms before his opponent, almost touching but not quite. He would not want to be kicked out of the game.  
  
The Japanese player said nothing. He only glared at him. But Alex could see his mind was somewhere, because he wasn't jogging his ball as fast as he had seen on the video of his previous games.  
  
"What, dumped by your chick, lover boy?" Alex smirked as he tried to reach for the ball. But the Japanese was just a bit faster. Alex missed.  
  
The Japanese player immediately changed his direction, his back toward Alex, trying to protect his possession.  
  
Not giving up, Alex pressed his body close to his opponent, not allowing any space for Heero to move or pass the ball to his teammates. "Your bitch is not bad looking. How did she taste?" Alex deliberately licked his lips, making sure it would get onto his opponent's nerve. "I sure would find out tonight."  
  
As he expected, the Japanese player tensed briefly before he broke free of him. Alex watched in satisfaction as he knew fully that his opponent had miscalculated his action for as soon as Heero sprinted past his right, Alex's other teammate was already there waiting for him.  
  
Alex laughed as he watched his teammate stole the ball from the infamous Heero Yuy.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Wufei scowled. He did not know what the hell the tall OZ player was saying to Heero but he sure noticed that Heero was restless. He was not concentrating on the game but was firing up by whatever comment his opponent was making. Wufei could see the tensed muscle on the Japanese's body.  
  
Heero was like an arrow on a tensed bow waiting to be released.  
  
This was not good. Their captain was not in his best of judgment at this point.  
  
Wufei deliberately moved closer his Japanese friend, while still keeping an eye out for his opponent. The Chinese player had a feeling that this game was going to turn out very ugly.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So, Duo Maxwell is her name." Alex smirked as he replayed his newly found information to his already tensed Japanese opponent. "Sure is pretty." Alex made sure he let his lustful look fully displayed on his malicious face. "Up there to the right with that long chestnut hair correct?"  
  
Alex wondered how much it would take to break that impassive look on his face.  
  
"You know what am I going to do to her tonight?"  
  
The Japanese player tried to fake to the right but Alex recognized it and blocked him off effectively.  
  
"I am going to give her what you couldn't give her."  
  
The Japanese player crouched down lower as he jogged the ball between his legs. His cold blue eyes were trying to pin him down.  
  
But Alex was used to threats. Being a member of street gang, threats like this meant nothing to him.  
  
"I am going to make her scream so loud that she can't even hear her voice."  
  
The Japanese player's breathing was heavy and low and Alex knew it sure wasn't from the game.  
  
"I am going to lick and nip every inch of her skin, make her writhe under my touch and scream my name."  
  
Alex smirked. He swore he saw a flicker of anger in those cold blue eyes.  
  
"I am going to fuck her so hard that she think she is in the ..."  
  
Suddenly, Alex felt a burning sensation on his cheek as he lost his balance, landing on the floor heavily. His body sprawled on the floor with his head thrown back. Pain traveled through his body before he felt someone had grabbed his collar and yanked him upward. Still feeling disoriented from the fall, Alex's arms and his lower body trailed down the floor as his head was forced to be steady. His eyes went wide as they were connected with a coldest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Don't. Even. THINK. About. Touching. Duo." The Japanese player who towered over him at this moment enunciated the words with venom.  
  
Alex's mind went blank for a second before his thoughts were fully returned. Instead of fear, Alex suddenly smiled. Licking his injured lips and tasting the iron taste in his mouth, Alex knew he caught his captor with his unexpected behavior. Taking advantage of his surprise, Immediately, he tightened his hands and swung it upward.  
  
His fists connected with the soft tissue of the Japanese player's stomach. He watched his opponent opened his jaw and the lovely grunted sound.  
  
Alex laughed. He jumped into a standing positing and charged.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"SHIT!!!" Wufei cursed. As soon as he saw Heero threw the ball on the ground and curled up his fingers, Wufei knew they were in trouble and there was nothing or anyone who could have prevented it.  
  
"SHIITTT!!!"  
  
The chaos broke loose as soon as the OZ player charged toward Heero. Wufei knew he needed to get Heero out of there before he got into more trouble. Picking a fight in the middle of the game would only guarantee his expel. Wufei did not want to see Heero got kicked out of the school.  
  
But before Wufei could get to Heero in time, he suddenly felt heavy in his head and landed forward. He smashed into the floor, feeling only slight pain before he lost his consciousness to the darkness.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"WUFEI!!!"  
  
Duo Maxwell immediately stopped in his track as he heard the word came out of his frantic sister. "Wufei?" Duo watched his sister ran down the stadium toward the basketball court. "WUFEI?!!" His sister was not heading to the direction of Heero Yuy.  
  
Startled, Duo tore his eyes away from Heero and searched for the Chinese player. The Chinese who was Asian and a basketball player.  
  
The Chinese who happened to fit the damn description in his sister's letter.  
  
"FUCK!!!" Duo cursed as everything clicked in his feeble mind. Meiran's words and her action suddenly played back in his mind with a whole new interpretation.  
  
"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!!!" Duo ran down the isles. He tried to elbowed people so that he could pass them but the crowd was just too thick. He could not even get his foot pass the first wall of people in front of him.  
  
Whistle sound started to echoed in the room as security people started to rush in. The place was in chaos.  
  
Duo Maxwell's mind was in chaos.  
  
"SHIT!!! SHIT!!! SHIT!!!!! Let me through!! LET ME THROUGH!!!!"  
  
//"I thought you knew."//  
  
People were now piling on each other now. Everyone's body were pressed with each other so tightly that no one could have able to lift their fingers. Buried in the middle of this wall of people, Duo had lost sight of Heero Yuy. He could not see anything on the court. Hell, he could hardly see anything.  
  
//"I thought you knew I like you."//  
  
"Heero!!!" Duo screamed as he tried to push his way in like everyone else. His muscle ached. His feet ached as they have been stepped on numerous of time. Duo was moving painfully inch by inch. He did not give up. He could not give up.  
  
//"I want you"//  
  
He could not fail Heero. Duo wanted him as much as Heero wanted Duo. To fail was unacceptable. It was unthinkable.  
  
//"You do not think I am good enough for you."//  
  
"Heero!! HEEROO!!!!" When Duo finally reached the edge of the court, another wall of security guards had stopped him. "Let me through1!! Let me through!!!" Duo screamed. He peered between the security guard. He barely saw his Heero being ===escorted== by two security guards on the side. The Japanese was facing side way to him and Duo could see blood running down his cheek. "Let me through!!! I need to get through!! Heeroo!!!!" Duo screamed, desperately tried to catch Heero's attention but the stadium was full of shouting as well. Duo could only watch Heero Yuy being led by one security guard while his hands were bounded behind his back by another.  
  
//"You are no longer special."//  
  
Out of desperation, Duo screamed again. "Heero!!!" His tears tricked down his cheek freely as he did his best to yell toward Heero Yuy. " I love you!!! I love you more than anything!! Just look at me one more time!!! Heero Yuy!!!, I love you!!!.. I love you. I love.you.. only you..."  
  
Duo dropped on the floor weakly as he sobbed. "I love you.. I fucking love you... " He buried his face in his palm for Heero Yuy was no longer in the stadium. He was already led out of the door.  
  
Duo pounded his fists on the ground. "I love you, Heero. " He muttered out the words that could never be heard by the person he loved.  
  
Heero Yuy had never turned back to see his tears.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" The principle glared at the Japanese youth in front of him, who still in his bloody basketball uniform. The security guard had taken the young man straight to his office. "Heero Yuy, I am disappointed in you. You, of all people, should know that it is not right to pick a fight, let along in the middle of the game. ."  
  
The Japanese youth only stared at the principle with disinterest.  
  
"Don't you know that the penalty of picking a fight is expel from school?"  
  
The Japanese youth continued to stared at him without leaking any of his thoughts.  
  
The principle sighed. He smoothed the white silver hair, softening his voice a bit. "Heero, you are the top student of our school. Your skill in basketball had already won us last quarter's division championship. Heero Yuy, you are not making this easy on any of us."  
  
The Japanese face was stoic like a doll made of porcelain.  
  
"I will make this deal with you, Heero." The principle pushed a sheet of school official stationary and a pen toward the student. "Write an apology letter for me to give to the principle of OZ High and maybe a week of detention then we will forget about this incident."  
  
The Japanese youth ignored the offer.  
  
"It will not even show on your record, if that's what you want. Please understand my position, Heero. I am on your side but I can't do this all by myself."  
  
The youth lifted the corner of his mouth slightly, a rare mocking smile on his face. "What if I refuse?"  
  
The principle widened his eyes. He never have thought the child was this stubborn. He decided to put some threat behind his words. "Then you will get expelled, Heero. You wouldn't want that, would you?" The principle tested.  
  
The Japanese sneered, a defiant look on his face. "Expel me then."  
  
The principle stood from his desk. "Heero!! Think before you say something irresponsible like that. Think about your parents and how disappoint they will feel if they know that you are expelled when you have come this far!!!"  
  
The Japanese youth smirked again before he turned, not answering the principle's words.  
  
Out of desperation, the principle called again. His fists pounded on the redwood desk, trying to make some emphasis. "Isn't there anything that could hold you back here?? Anything at all?"  
  
The student stopped, throwing one last glance at the principle before he reached for the doorknob. "Not any more."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dialing the familiar numbers, Duo called again. There was no answer. There was no fucking answer since 2 hours ago.  
  
Frustrated, Duo threw the phone on the wall. "Where the fuck is he?! He couldn't have hurt so bad that they kept him in the hospital for the night.." Duo chewed on his fingers. Suddenly the image of a bloody Heero flashed into his mind.  
  
Duo hopped out of his bed and quickly changed into his T-shirt and shorts. He tied his long chestnut hair into a ponytail for he did not have the time to braid it.  
  
Duo glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 9:47pm right now. He had exactly 13 minutes to sneak into Heero's room and find out exactly what happened before the security check his room by 10pm.  
  
Duo opened the window and jumped.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Noin was tired. After standing 9 hours straight at the airport ticketing center, she was so ready to go home. But the airline was having a massive laid-offs and the remaining workers were now required to pick up the empty positions to keep the operation running.  
  
Noin sighed. She supposed that she should be glad that she still had the job. She gathered up the last few drops of energy and tried to will the exhaustion to go away. She looked around the waiting area of the gate C- 19, trying to be as professional as she could be.  
  
She noticed that there were only a few passengers waiting for the last flight to San Francisco.  
  
Just 30 minutes and she could be out of here and bathed in a hot tub. Noin yarned, closing her eyes, she stretched her arms out.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Ah!" Startled, Noin quickly gathered her composure before she presented her professional smile. "May I help you, sir?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo knocked on the window.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Screw it." Duo jammed a card under the window, lifting it up slightly so he could slide in a thin metal which he had unfolded from the cloth hanger. He skillfully unlocked the metal lock and pushed the glass upward. Duo climbed into the window.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Duo looked around the room. The deep blue comforter was still neatly folded on the bed. His textbooks were still on the shelves in their alphabetical orders.  
  
"Hey, kitty kitty?" Duo chuckled nervously.  
  
The computer parts laid around in the corner of his room. His clothes were still in the closet.  
  
"Heero, you here or not?"  
  
The only thing that seems to be missing was the laptop.  
  
Duo sighed, sitting on the bed. It did not seem like Heero had been back at all. Maybe he was still in the nurse office?  
  
Duo laid down on Heero's bed, smelling the faint detergent he remembered so well. "Heero.." Duo turned and buried his face into Heero's comforter. "I love you.. Heero.." He grabbed onto the bed sheet.. "I am right here waiting for you.."  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"May I help you, sir?" Noin looked straight into the cobalt blue eyes of her customer and was mildly shock to see such young passenger in the airport all by himself. At that thought, Noin suddenly kicked herself mentally. This passenger was an Asian, it was hard to tell an Asian's age. Noin could still remember the embarrassment when she had mistook a 35-year- old man for a teenager. It was not a pretty sight.  
  
"I have an electronic ticket."  
  
"May I have your picture ID so I could bring up your information?" Noin smiled with trained professional smile but in her mind, she was doubtful. She distinctively remembered that only 10 minutes ago, she had checked to see if there were any late passengers who hadn't checked into this flight. And Noin was sure that everyone who was scheduled to be on this flight had already checked in.  
  
Receiving the ID card from the customer, Noin suspected that the Asian kid was at the wrong gate.  
  
But her doubt was quickly erased as she stared at a record in front of her.  
  
She doubled check the name and the flight number. No mistake about it, she must have made the mistake earlier since his record was now sitting right in front of her.  
  
Frowning slightly, she pressed the key to print the ticket. She tried to smile as genuinely as possible. "Were you in possession of your luggage at all time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Anyone you don't know has requested you to carry unknown items for them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great." Noin took the ticket out of the printer and circled the seat number. "Here you go, Mr. Lowell, we will be boarding in 15 minutes."  
  
Odin Lowell nodded before he took the ticket and walked toward the glass window that could see the airplanes.  
  
Noin followed his movement. She noticed that he carried nothing but a laptop with him. She glanced down at the record and saw he did not check in any luggage either. "Odd.." Noin watched the Asian as he leaned against the window, watching the airplane with his cold blue eyes.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Let's say it. "Canisa is absolutely evil" ^___^;;;;;;  
  
People begin to see why this fic is titled "In Disguise"?  
  
Now, Duo is not the only one in disguise is he? ^___^ 


	6. In Disguise: A New Beginning

Title: In Disguise 6/6  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: Lead to.Meiran+5 and ..^__^ 1+2!!!!  
  
Warning: AU (NO GUNDAMS!!! Just the gw boys). **Violence** and ** VERBAL ABUSE!!!*** Shounen ai. Cross-dressing, attempted sap.  
  
Note: This story is inspired from yoshizumi wataru's manga. Well, at least the concept ^__^ have to do some changes to fit our GW boys in it ^__^;;;  
  
Archive: http://www.geocities.com/gotfics  
  
http://duowolf.crosswinds.net/fanfic/can/can.htm  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net author : canisa  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Oriana who generously drew a pic of Duo for In Disguise!!!  
  
Chapter 6 --- A New Beginning ----  
  
He was gone.  
  
Just like that. Puff. Like a rabbit in a magician's hand. One moment it was there staring at people with its over-sized cutzy eyes, the next moment it was engulfed in a curtain of smoke and vanished without a trace.  
  
Yes. Heero Yuy was just like that...except that he did not look at people with adorable, full of expression eyes and that there was no fancy smoke curtain to mask his path of disappearance.  
  
Heero Yuy, was just.. Gone.  
  
But his stuff still remained in his room. His books, his clothes.. The whole room still reeked with his smell, a detergent smell, not cologne but the type that emitted a faint lemon fresh. It was weird, like he just stepped out of the room and was expected to return any time soon. But then, of course, the fantasy bubble was burst when the cleaning people finally came two days later. They sprayed the disinfectant, wiping down the furniture and wall and destroying the Heero Yuy smell. Then they cleared out all his personal stuff and threw them into trash without a blink of an eye.  
  
Duo Maxwell was not even there in time to salvage any of his belongings.  
  
It was pathetic really. The way the longhaired American stared at the empty room with an equally empty expression. If people didn't know better, they would have thought he was in mourning.  
  
Or... perhaps he was.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Meiran was annoyed. She was annoyed at everyone, the world, even the seemingly innocent hamburger in her hand.  
  
"What's the matter?" Catherine just couldn't help it. She peered at her friend, watching her frowning at the untouched food. The ketchup juice was now dripping down the sandwich in a very unappetizing manner.  
  
"You ever wonder what the hell is in this meat?" Meiran suddenly turned to her friend, her expression serious. She pointed at the hamburger. "I mean, it's beef but what part of cow do they take the meat from? Think about it, they charge like 99 cent for a freaking hamburger. Let's say they have a 40% profit margin, then the material cost must be like 60 cents?! I don't think they sell 60-cent ground beef in the supermarket. Not to mention the bread, the cheese, the onion..."  
  
"Just eat the silly hamburger." Catherine sighed. "What's bothering you, Meiran? I know you are a dork at times but I don't think you really care about the hamburger meat." Catherine smiled sweetly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Aww. Come'on. It would make you feel better." Catherine inched closer.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"You are damn smart but you can be such a kid sometimes." Catherine let out a chuckle, watching the way her friend pouted her little lips. "Something about that Heero Yuy's expel?"  
  
Meiran crossed her arms. "Duo is a idiot." She suddenly exploded into words. "My bro.. " Meiran quickly looked around the cafeteria. "I mean, my -sister-is as stupid as she can be. Can you guess what the baka did?"  
  
"What?" Catherine generously supplied the punch line and sipped on her orange juice.  
  
"Duo thought I was chasing after Heero!!!!!" Meiran's eyes were as wild. "He. She refused Heero when he asked her out. What an idiot!!! Baka baka BAKA!!!"  
  
"Really?!" Catherine was sitting up straight now. "Poor Duo!!!"  
  
"Poor Duo? POOR DUO!!???" Meiran snorted. "How could she even be stupid enough to think I would fall for Heero? I even try to encourage him to get close to Heero!!!!"  
  
"You think Heero left the school because of this? Because Duo refused him?"  
  
Meiran snorted again, this time louder. "YEAH! I would if I were him!!! If I ask someone twice and got rejected, I wouldn't have enough dignity to stay here!"  
  
Catherine thumped her best friend lightly on the shoulder. "Where is Duo then?"  
  
"Still sitting in her room mopping." Meiran sighed. "She just sits there and does nothing. I don't know what to do... I try everything. From yelling at him..er.. I mean her to promote her to do something, Anything! And then I even try to sweet talk, but she acted like I was not even there."  
  
"That's scary."  
  
"I know."  
  
"No. I meant your sweet talking." Catherine smiled.  
  
Meiran glared.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Quatre Roberta Winner hated to be famous. Hated to the bone in fact. Though as gentle as he could be, he hated the whole package of being the son of a very important senator whose words could practically move the country into any direction he wished.  
  
And the fact that he did not choose this did not make him feel better.  
  
Movie stars, singers or political leaders had selected their life styles, knowing that they were giving up their private life for other gains. But as for Quatre, he did not have a choice and was unfortunately enough to be born into this. And the fact that his potential of being a leader had shun at the tender age of 17 was not helping either.  
  
Quatre was convinced that he was conned into this. It was totally unfair to him. Though he had fought really hard to stay with his childhood friends in a public school, his father never left him alone by himself. Even after four years in high school, Quatre was still uncomfortable about the bodyguards that follow him around in the school.  
  
It was not that Quatre disliked them. No. Quatre, being the good-natured person, could never bring himself to dislike anyone. In fact, Quatre treated his bodyguards well, addressing them like his friends and never belittling them like servants. But then. occasionally, he just felt that they were just an inconvenience to him.  
  
Like the time when he went to watch a movie with Duo, his primary bodyguard, Rashid, had sealed the theater 3 hours prior to his arrival and covered literally every inch of the theater to make sure that the environment was absolutely safe for his enjoyment.  
  
Quatre appreciated his thoroughness but, needless to say, the poor teenager never returned to the theater ever again.  
  
Quatre sighed as he straightened his tie and patted down his freshly ironed button shirt.  
  
His father was finally coming back in town from his 2 week business trip to Washington.  
  
Quatre gave a last glance at the mirror to make sure that his attire was neat before he opened the door.  
  
He wondered if he could talk into his father of improving his social life and toning down this bodyguard situation over the dinner at the restaurant.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The Japanese youth packed up his laptop. Wearing a blue jean and a off- white T-shirt, he put his boots on. He then coldly assessed his hotel room where he had lived for the past 3 days, making sure he did not leave any trace of his belongings behind.  
  
Grabbing the doorknob and closed the door behind him, he walked toward the elevator, ready to check out of the hotel.  
  
It was another day without Duo Maxwell's smile.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Relena Peacecraft blinked her eyes open. For a brief second, she had almost forgotten where she was until the familiar white ceiling and irritating ethanol smell invaded her sense.  
  
Hospital. Why in the world would she be in the hospital?  
  
Relena winced. Her head had felt like a fireball on the verge of exploding. Kneading her temples in an attempt to release the pain, Relena sat up straight in the bed.  
  
She had practically lived in the hospital ever since the new girl had come. But her prince in shinning armor had never came to visit her.  
  
Heero.  
  
Relena's eyes snapped open as she remembered the riot at the basketball game.  
  
It was horrible. The blonde trembled as she remembered her prince raised his fist and drove into the other player's face. She had fainted when she saw the blood trickling down the other player's lips and lingering on Heero's fists.  
  
It was not really the blood itself that had appalled her enough to drive her into unconsciousness. It was the cold frozen eyes she saw in Heero's eyes when he delivered the punch.  
  
Relena shuddered as she grabbed on the bed sheet. It was not the same as his usual impassive, carefree eyes. Those eyes were lit with anger and cruelty that were not known to Relena.  
  
Relena shook her head, trying to disperse the uncomfortable thought of Heero continuously beating at the other player.  
  
Heero was not himself.  
  
Her prince would never swear allegiance to violence. He was a savior who respected all. He was graceful yet strong. After all, Heero Yuy had saved her when she had almost drown in the pool. He was a knight sworn to protect her. He was everything a perfection would be. until..  
  
Relena bit down her lips.  
  
Until.the new girl had corrupted her knight.  
  
And now he was gone.  
  
Relena cried. Her father had lied to her. He had told her that Heero Yuy would always be at her side.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell laid on the bed, his one arms under his bed as he stared blankly at the ceiling. His other hand held on the only thing he had from Heero, his wristband.  
  
The doorknob turned. A slight sound escaped into Duo's ears. Duo immediately sat up straight and peered at the doorway.  
  
The door cracked open. A blonde head emerged.  
  
Not Heero.  
  
Duo turned back to the bed and continued to stare at the phantom point on the ceiling. He placed the wristband close to his heart.  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
A feminine noise was heard but did not register in his brain.  
  
"Bring him back to me."  
  
The small voice nudged him. Duo turned his back away.  
  
"He is everything to me. He left because of you. It was all your fault."  
  
Yes, it was all his fault. He shouldn't have lied. He should have listened to Quatre.  
  
"Why did you take him away from me? He was mine. My father said he was mine!"  
  
Why didn't Heero hear him? If he could only turn around to see Duo. If he could only saw the pain laced face, he would not have left. He would have stayed.  
  
"I love him!! He loves me!!!!"  
  
No!!! Heero told Duo that he loved him. He wanted him. He had told him he wanted him regardless of his sex.  
  
"That's Heero's wristband. You are not allowed to have it!"  
  
Duo's eyes snapped open as the wristband in his hand was rudely snatched away. Instinct kicked in as he swung down the bed. He glared at the blonde girl who was now using every inch of strength to not shudder under Duo's anger. "Give it back me." He warned.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_  
  
"May I help you, sir?" The Maitre-D glanced down at the well-dressed blonde boy, followed by a muscular man twice his size who was obviously a bodyguard. The Maitre-D let out his professional smile as he struggled to remember the boy's name for the word was lingering at the tip of his tongue.  
  
Recognizing his effort, the boy smiled benignly. "The reservation is under Winners."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. Mr. Winner." The Maitre-D nodded courteously, immediately remembered the boy was none but the only son of Senator Winner. "This way, please." Relieved that he finally remembered the name, the Maitre-D happily led the guest into the best seat of the house.  
  
Quatre followed, taking notice of the pleasant atmosphere of the restaurant. "Is my father here already?" Quatre asked. His father had forgotten to contact him on the cell phone to announce his safe flight as he had promised. Quatre could not help but worried a bit.  
  
"Yes." The Maitre-D answered politely. "Senator Winner also brought a guest with him as well. Quite young I should say."  
  
"A guest?" Took by surprise for he had thought this was going to be a private dinner between him and his father, Quatre looked toward their table. As Maitre-D had said, Quatre immediately spotted his father, conversing with a young guest Quatre had never met before.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Give it back."  
  
Relena backed away, the wristband clenched at her chest. She shook her head. "It was all your fault!!! Before you came, everything was perfect!!! Heero was always by my side. He protected me!"  
  
"Give. It. Back." Duo launched forward, knocking down the chair in his path.  
  
Relena scrambled to get out of Duo's way. Her back pressed against the wall, the wristband secured behind her body. She looked at Duo with a defiant look. "You drove him away!!!" She screamed. "He was supposed to be with me forever!"  
  
Duo growled as he moved toward Relena. "He said he wanted me." He grabbed her shoulder and tried to turn her around to get to the wristband.  
  
Relena struggled and ducked, escaping to the other side of the wall. "No!! He hates you! That's why he left!! He couldn't stand the sight of you!" Relena cried.  
  
Duo stepped forward. "Give it back, or else!"  
  
Relena could see the anger flickering in the violet eyes. Using strength she never knew she had, Relena immediately dragged the table between them, keeping Duo a safe distance from her. "You are lying! Heero left because you kept annoying him with your fake smiles!!!!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Duo finally screamed. "He left because I didn't tell him the truth. He left because I hurt him." Duo narrowed his eyes. "Now give the wristband back." He stepped forward, easily kicking the table between them out of the way.  
  
Relena shrieked as she watched the table flew to the wall and made a clear indentation mark.  
  
Duo ignored her horror as he leaned toward her. He pushed Relena aside, grabbing the wristband from Relena at the same time.  
  
Relena landed hard on the floor. A momentarily shock shown on her face before a trail of tear made its way down her cheek. "I just want him back!! I want him back..." Relena sobbed. "Find him..."  
  
"You don't think I tried?!" Duo turned his back on the fallen girl. He fingered the slightly torn wristband. "The address and phone number were all bogus. There was no such person as Heero Yuy in this century!" Duo glanced at the girl angrily. "Give it up. Heero Yuy is forever out of our lives. He doesn't want to be found."  
  
"It's not true!!!"  
  
"Face it, lady." Duo growled as he pushed Relena out of the door, ignoring the fact that they both shared this room.  
  
The room immediately returned to its silent mode. Duo stood rigidly with his back leaned against the door. He could faintly hear the quiet sobbing from the other side of the door.  
  
"He is gone.." Duo Maxwell dropped on the floor, totally accepting his fate. His fingers crept into his backpack, lying on the floor near him. He retrieved an airline ticket.  
  
"I have tried everything, Heero." Duo waved the airline ticket before him dully. "But I just can't find you somehow even when I hacked into practically every database I could ever get in.. it was like you have never existed.." Duo placed the airline ticket on his forehead as he laid down on the floor. "You would understand ne? that I could not stay here anymore..every inch of this school reminded me of you." Duo turned his body. He curled himself into a fetal position, bring up the wristband to touch his cheek. "I am going back to San Francisco, Heero. But that doesn't mean that I will forget about you." The longhaired man whispered softly. "You will always be on my mind. I will always keep an eye out for you... Even if it takes me 10, 20 or fucking 50 years to find you, I will eventually find you." Duo buried his face into his knees. "I believe in fate, Heero.."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I know you have always complained about having bodyguards."  
  
Quatre stared at the young guest in front of him, only half listening to his father.  
  
"But you have to realize that I want to ensure your safety."  
  
Quatre could not decide what nationality the youth in front of him was. First of all, he looked Asian enough with his naturally brown hair and less angular face feature.  
  
"I understand you are in the period where you want to be just like everyone. And I agree that having bodyguards with you at all times is probably going to make you even more conspicuous anything."  
  
But the youth before him also have a pair of cobalt blue eyes that could easily eradicate any assumption that he is a pure Asian.  
  
"So, I have finally found a solution that could solve our problem."  
  
Maybe he was a mix between some sort of European and Asian? Japanese? Chinese? Korean? .  
  
"You remember the Peacecraft family? You have met them a long time ago at the President's inauguration party."  
  
The Asian youth physically looked like he was about Quatre's age. Judging from his upper body, he was probably not much taller than Quatre himself. Though Quatre suspected that he was only your next neighbor teenager. Quatre had never seen a pair of blue eyes so cold. The person in front of Quatre did not have the expression of a normal 17-year-old boy.  
  
"They had this idea of having a same aged bodyguard disguised as their daughter's schoolmate. Wasn't it clever? That way, you would not be embarrassed of having bodyguards following you around and I would feel much safer knowing you are in a professional's hand."  
  
But Quatre was impressed rather than intimidated by the young guest. The whole time he stared at the Asian youth, the said person never shied away from his scrutiny. He had never met anyone like this. He intrigued Quatre.  
  
"I have already gone through the red-tape of enrolling him into your school. He would be sharing the apartment with you and he will also be in all your classes. All the arrangement had been done except your word. What do you say? "  
  
Quatre stared into the Japanese youth's cold eyes boldly. Quatre was glad to see the same kind of acknowledgement was returned. "I think this is a great idea, father." Quatre stood up and extended his hand toward his new bodyguard. "My name is Quatre Roberta Winner. How do you do? Since we will be living with each other for awhile now, may I ask your name in return?"  
  
The Asian in response, stood up and returned the handshake with a strong grip.  
  
"Well," the father coughed. "Because of his background, he will not be using his real name in your school."  
  
Quatre nodded, sitting back on his chair. "I understand." Quatre smiled as he picked up his tea. "What should I call you then?" Quatre sipped on the tea and watched the impassive face before him hesitated for a split second before he announced his code name.  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
Quatre almost choked on his tea for the first time. [1]  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Few Days later  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Meiran stood at the gate, watching the airplane accelerated on the runway before it finally lifted and soared into the blue sky.  
  
"You think he will be all right?" Catherine asked carefully as she stood next to her best friend, watching the airplane taking Duo Maxwell away from Boston and back to the West Coast.  
  
"Um." Meiran's eyes suddenly glinted with mischief. "I think so."  
  
Catherine was confused at her behavior. She distinctively remembered that only moments ago, Meiran's face was as gloomy as she had ever seen when Meiran was hugging her brother goodbye before he entered the gate. "Somehow I think your smile is very suspicious."  
  
"Indeed." Meiran gathered her heavy winter coat. "Let's go. We should go back now."  
  
"How come you are not worried about Duo at all? The poor guy boarded that plane as if his heart had been ripped into shreds!" Catherine watched her friend curiously. "Is there something I don't know?"  
  
Meiran smirked mysteriously. "Let's just say I got a friendly phone call from someone two days ago."  
  
Catherine was annoyed now for she hated when Meiran teased her like this. "Just tell me. Is it something about Duo?"  
  
Meiran placed a finger over her lips. "If I tell, then the miracle would disappear."  
  
"Miracle?" Catherine laughed. "What's up with you today? You, of all people, believe in miracle?!"  
  
Meiran laughed as well. "come on, We have to get back to school soon. Otherwise, I will miss it."  
  
"Miss what?"  
  
Meiran smiled again, she teased her friend with her silence.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Wufei Chang packed up the last set of his clothing into his luggage. Like most students, he was ready for the 1-month winter vacation. Wufei glanced at his watch and noticed that his train was not for another 2 hours.  
  
Wanting to do something useful rather than just wasting his time, Wufei immediately rolled up his sleeves and started to clean up his room, folding up his comforter and even covered his computer with a dust cover.  
  
He then went out to the cleaning closet and got a broom, swiping the floor clean. After everything seemed to be in place and all area had been thoroughly polished, Wufei tied up the trash bag.  
  
Wufei glanced at the watch again.  
  
30 more minutes before the train depart.  
  
Wufei picked up the trash bag. He decided that after he throw the trash away he would call the taxi.  
  
Still trying to recall the taxi number, Wufei opened the door and unexpectedly was greeted by a girl who stood at his door.  
  
Wufei recognized her immediately. It was Meiran Maxwell who sat two rows behind him, whose smile and out spoken righteous behavior often caught his eyes in the class.  
  
Wufei suddenly felt his cheek were now burning hot.  
  
The girl seemed to be caught off guard as she jumped slightly at Wufei's appearance.  
  
Watching Meiran who had both of her hands behind her back, Wufei suddenly tensed. Time seemed to slow down as Wufei watched the girl shifted her feet nervously..  
  
"Er.." The girl started but was too nervous to continue.  
  
Wufei stared, not knowing exactly what to do. His trash bag was now uncomfortably heavy in his hand. He watched her shoulder length black hair loosely rested on her petit shoulder. Her eyelashes batted at high frequency as she tried to think of something to say. Wufei could just see a furious red painted on her face as Meiran stared down at the tip of her shoes.  
  
"Here!" Out of blue, the girl suddenly shoveled a small box into Wufei's hand and turned. She let out a shy smile before she turned, taking off without looking back.  
  
"Ah." Wufei dropped the trash bag as he struggled to catch the small box before it slipped through his fingers and onto the ground. Steadying it, Wufei stared at the small box, which was wrapped nicely completed with laced ribbon. Wufei also noticed a card inserted in between the ribbon.  
  
Curiously, Wufei untied the ribbon and opened the small card. He read the words.  
  
--- Meet me at the school garden----  
  
Wufei let the words settled before he recollected himself. With the small gift still in his hand, Wufei calmly picked up the trash bag and put it in the dumpster.  
  
Wufei glanced down at the watch.  
  
25 minutes until the train.  
  
Wufei tapped his fingers on his luggage by the door. His black eyes focused on the light switch in front of him while his mind was on something else.  
  
The empty room was quiet except for the tapping sounds generated from the contact of his fingers and the hard leather.  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
Wufei unwrapped the gift. It was a book on Bruce Lee's philosophy and his fighting styles.  
  
Wufei allowed himself to smile briefly before he suddenly inserted the book into his luggage pocket and then pushed the luggage into his closet.  
  
Grabbing a heavy jacket, Wufei locked the door behind him and walked briskly toward the school garden where Meiran was waiting for him.  
  
Wufei glanced down at his watch again.  
  
18 minutes until the train.  
  
Wufei ran his fingers through his black silky hair.  
  
Screw the train.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell did not sleep at all on the six-hour-flight from Boston to San Francisco. Sitting at the window seat, Duo stared at the blue sky whose color resembled the shade of cobalt blue eyes he once knew so well.  
  
For six hours, he stared. His mind was populated with the thoughts of no other but Heero Yuy.  
  
A child ran up and down the isle. A flight attendant asked if Duo wanted a meal. Even his neighbor had tried to ask him to shut down the window so she could take a nap.  
  
But Duo paid no attention to anyone as his forehead leaned against the cool glass window.  
  
Six hours until he finally saw the familiar landscape of his hometown. The warning light of putting on the seatbelt blinked above his head. The flight attendant came again to straighten everyone's seat into its original position.  
  
Duo closed his eyes as he sat back in his chair, feeling the airplane decreasing its speed. He heard the mechanical rumbling sound of the wheel and wings extending. Duo let his body sank in deeper, inhaling heavily as the plane touched down on the runaway.  
  
How was he going to face Quatre?  
  
Duo unbuckled his seatbelt as everyone else did. But instead of going toward the exit, he remained seated, watching everyone rushed to grab their luggage and out of the door.  
  
Duo eyed at them with envy and disinterest.  
  
Everyone had places to go. Everyone had people to meet. It was the holiday season after all. Duo could easily picture any one of them running into the gate was greeted by their love ones.  
  
The flight was almost emptied. Duo felt the flight attendant came near.  
  
Sighing, Duo got up, knowing that he could no longer delay the inevitable. He threw his light duffle bag over his shoulder and headed toward the exit.  
  
The longhaired youth knew exactly who would be greeting him at the gate. Quatre, who never failed to be a mother hen to him, would definitely be there, waiting for him to scold at his stupidity. He had called Quatre up two days ago and told him that he finally decided to come home. He had told Quatre that he did not think he would be able to stay in Boston any longer.  
  
In the phone, Quatre did not have mercy on his soul as he reprimanded Duo for his foolish act of lying. He then proceeded to lecture Duo on how to hold onto chance and never let it go.  
  
Duo Maxwell walked through the connecting bridge and stepped into the gate, his head slightly low and his shoulder tensed. Any moment now, he would hear Quatre's trademark gentle scolding.  
  
The airport seemed to be full of people due to everyone wanting to reunite with their love ones.  
  
Duo suddenly felt suffocated under the pressure of the joyful atmosphere. He needed to be alone. Duo screamed silently. He needed to bath his own misery.  
  
The endless chattering and other miscellaneous sound invaded him, making his head spun and rendered him helpless. Duo tightened down his eyes. His temples were now pounding furiously at the noise.  
  
He needed to be alone. He needed some peace and quiet.  
  
Duo bit down his lips and screamed in his head. Where the fuck is Quatre?!  
  
"You are late."  
  
It was unexpected. The voice was just slightly deeper and nasal sounding. The noises faded into the background and disappeared. Duo snapped his head up and opened his eyes. The surrounding became white and blurry while a youth before him became more focused than anything else on the world.  
  
It was dreamlike, really.  
  
"You are late."  
  
Duo's shocked violet eyes connected with the speaker's cobalt blue as he listened to the repeated phrase. Duo's jaw almost dropped to the floor.  
  
It couldn't be..  
  
The youth before him only smirked. "What took you so long."  
  
"You.." Duo's mind turned furiously as he tried to determine if the vision before him was real or was it a hallucination, resulting from 5 days of continuing sleep deprivation.  
  
The youth before him, however, said nothing as he snatched Duo's duffle bag away. He turned, signaling Duo to follow.  
  
Duo anchored in the ground, standing as rigid as a statue. He had forgotten how to breathe. He had forgotten how to walk. "You.."  
  
The youth stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "Let's go." He emphasized.  
  
Time stopped as Duo studied the familiar face. He watched the way the brown messy hair dangled down his forehead, hiding his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
It couldn't be.. It couldn't be him... But he looked so real.  
  
Seeing that the longhaired boy was not moving an inch, the Japanese youth turned around to face him. He walked toward the shocked American.  
  
Duo's lips trembled as he was memorized in every movement the youth was making. A tear escaped the corner of Duo's eyes. "Heero..."  
  
"Odin." The Japanese Youth immediately corrected. "Odin Lowell."  
  
"Odin?" Duo widened his eyes. "But you are Heero right?" The longhaired youth suddenly felt the dumbness in the question.  
  
The Japanese youth lifted the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Heero.." Not caring anymore, Duo leaped. His arms immediately wrapped around the youth before him, forgetting that they were in the middle of the airport. "Punch me and tell me this is not a dream. oh my god, tell me this is not a dream." He whispered as he buried his head at the joint of the Japanese youth's neck and shoulder. He smelled the familiar lemonish detergent smell that belonged to no one but Heero Yuy. his Heero Yuy..  
  
"Ryougai."  
  
"Eh?" Duo immediately felt a light pain in the pit of his stomach. "Augh!!" The longhaired man stared at the Japanese youth in disbelief.  
  
Taking the advantage of Duo's shock, the Japanese youth's hand snaked around Duo's head, pulling the American toward him again. He looked into the widened violet eyes deeply before he sealed the distance between their lips.  
  
Duo hungrily devoured the sweet lips under him. He nibbled on the lower lips before he darted his tongue into the warm cavern.  
  
The person in front of him had to be real. Duo decided as he tasted the familiar sweetness and warmth. Gasping for air, Duo finally broke the kiss reluctantly. He stared at the love of his life, logic and reality started to catching up to him for Duo fired his questions. "What's going? Why are you called Odin now? Who the heck are you? Why can't I find your information anywhere on the net? Why did you.."  
  
The Japanese rolled his eyes briefly before he kissed lightly on the American's lips to shut him up momentarily. "What is more interesting?" The Japanese smirked. "My past or my future?"  
  
Duo took in the handsome feature of the object of his affection. He could see the love, acceptance and affection in those cobalt blue eyes. Unable to escape the tempting lips, Duo answered by sealing their distance together again.  
  
The Japanese youth sighed as he leaned into the kiss.  
  
"I only want you." Duo whispered at his ears.  
  
"Then you shall have it." Heero smiled.  
  
And a new story had just begun. [2]  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
OWARI  
  
Note:  
  
[1] I couldn't help it but letting Heero using Duo as his code name. Well, Heero did do that in the TV series didn't he? ^__^ besides, I think it's a great way of letting Quatre  
  
discover that his new bodyguard is no other but the guy whom Duo fall madly in love with!! ^__^ I hope the hint is clear ^___^  
  
[2] This is evil, even I have to admit it. But I like this ending. Because to me, it's a true ending to the story, "In Disguise" I am not sure if it would be satisfying to people though. Part of me just want to see more romantic stuff emerging between Duo and Heero.. but part of me was saying, No! this is how it supposed to end!  
  
Well.. let me know what you think. Is this a good ending and leave it to your imagination or should I at least write a lemony epilogue?! ^__^  
  
Anyhow, thank you so much of supporting this fic! It was short, probably the shortest by far I have completed ^__^;;;  
  
Also, do you think I drag the ending? Because I spend a lot of time writing other people's feeling . Poor Heero only got like 10 lines section devote to his action! Let me know please! So I can improve my pace and style! Too slow? Not focused? Too choppy?  
  
**** Hug ***** thank you again for reading and leaving feedbacks!! Let me know if you stuck to the end!!! ^___^ **** grin ****** 


End file.
